Blood is the Sweetest Thing
by Latente
Summary: A 13 year old run away meets someone who'll feature strongly in future life, a being of the supernatural. When she is injured years later in the army while fighting in the London Masscre, the Hellsing Organisation takes her in and keeps her alive and unaged for 30 years. Kirste Robertson is now a target for a secret group who will wage war on Hellsing and, most of all, Alucard...
1. Prologue

My breath came in quick puffs as I ran, my feet pounding on the ground while my backpack bounced about on my shoulders. I couldn't comprehend what had happened back at the shelter. One moment, it had been normal, the next, it was a blood bath and some of the dead... Oh God, the dead began to rise. One person had stood out and I was reminded about what had happened to a small village somewhere in the country. No, I had to focus on the current moment and not let my mind drift. One thing I was glad of was that I had enough sense to grab one of the knives that were in the kitchen parts of the shelter before I legged it. It felt wrong to run for some reason yet I carried on regardless, slashing through any of the undead I came across until I had to stop. My legs ached while my oxygen starved lungs hungered for more oxygen than I could take in. Groaning brought me back to the present and I whirled around to see several of the dead staggering towards me. Fear made me freeze and a small whimper escaped my throat until something rustled to my right. Out of the corner of my eye, I caught a flash of red, just before the gunshots started. I allowed my legs to buckle beneath me for once as the bullets soared overhead, hitting the monsters in either their heads or hearts, turning them somehow into dust. Getting to my feet, I looked over to where I saw the red, frowning when I saw nothing. I was just turning around when I felt something grip my left shoulder with an iron grip before yanking me towards them, cradling my neck as they raised their head. My eyes widened before they hardened and I elbowed them in the stomach, managing to slice them across the stomach.

Dark blood spewed from the wound and I rolled away, holding my knife in a white knuckle grip. The person began to laugh and I gritted my teeth.

"What the hell is so funny?!" I screamed at them, finally noticing their blood red eyes that seemed to glow in the night. They continued laughing until the knife managed to find itself embedded in their left arm. They growled as they grabbed the blade and tugged it out, throwing it into the bushes before grasping my shoulders and raising their head for the killer bite when a familiar flash of red caught my attention at the edge of my vision. A gunshot rang in the air and the person above me gasped, letting me fall from their grip before they screamed in agony. I screamed as well as I watched them turn to dust, some of it falling on me. As I scrambled to my feet, I heard a deep chuckling and I whirled around, my eyes fixing onto the figure in red at the edge of the trees, their arms folded as they calmly walked forward. Glancing about, I noticed my knife glimmering just before some bushes. As the person got closer, I cart wheeled to the edge of the small clearing, picking up my knife as my right hand landed on the ground. As the figure advanced, I saw the large orange glasses they wore reflect myself and the moonlight as they raised their head slightly, their wide brimmed hat still covering the top half of their face in shadows.

Gritting my teeth, I darted into the forest only to find that I'd lost my bag. Swearing, I darted back, fury rising as I saw the person about to pick up my bag. Shooting forward, I sliced at their arms, drawing blood before I went for their neck, managing a small cut but they moved their head back slightly, giving me an ample opportunity to slash at their face, drawing yet more of their blood. Grabbing my bag, I rolled backwards, keeping an eye on the figure as their frame shook from their laughter.

"Second time someone's bloody laughed at me," I growled.

"You've certainly got spirit," They chuckled, their voice deep and velvety.

"I'd hope I've got spirit after the shit I've been through. Who are you anyway?" It was then, that I noticed the fangs adorning their upper jaw and my own jaw dropped. "What the hell are you?" They continued laughing until they turned away, walking back into the forest. "Come back here you coward! Are you afraid to face a girl or what?" That seemed to work and they stopped, turning their head slightly as they removed their glasses and hat, revealing their jet black hair that blew about in the breeze. They looked straight at me with menacing orange-red eyes.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. "Why the hell did I do that?" Waving the knife in front of me, I accidently caught my finger and I dropped the knife onto the ground, cursing with words that I'd picked up from my parents when they were really angry at something. Blood pooled on my fingertip and I waved it, sending small splatters across the clearing, some landing close to the edge as I ripped a piece of fabric from my already ripped and tattered clothing and wrapping it around my finger. I looked up when a shadow fell across me, screaming in surprise as the man in red loomed above me, his eyes glowing as his hair shadowed his face as he reached towards my hand, ripping the rag off and attaching his mouth to the cut and I felt him sucking at the blood. Screaming for what seemed to be the fifth time tonight, I tried to get out of his grasp, failing until I started stomping on his foot, tears slipping down my cheek as I tried to get him off.

"Stop it!" I cried. "STOP IT!" Closing my eyes, I lifted my foot once more and stamped, hard. The trees around me blurred as I seemed to fly through the air and I thudded into one of the trees, the breath leaving my body and I gasped, trying to get up yet failing. The man in red looked at me with regretful eyes before turning and walking away...


	2. Dying in the Beginning

The day seemed to drag by agonisingly slowly and I allowed my head to fall against my desk, the resulting thud drawing a small amount of attention. I'd expected the Army to be a bit more action and I hoped I'd be sent somewhere where there _was_ action. Instead, I sat a desk, filling out several pieces of paper work, my wrist already beginning to ache after writing for so long. We were in one of the bases outside London, just an hour's drive away from the city centre. It had been ages since there was any training and I'd completed my training about a month about ago and since then, it was all paper work. My hands moved quickly as I carried on writing until the sergeant walked in, armed and with his bullet proof vest on.

"Everyone here is to travel to London now." He announced, making sure we all got it as we rushed towards where the arms and bullet proof stuff was. I slipped into mine easily, loading my Desert Eagle with ease before spinning it around my finger and slipping it into my holster while I slung my RPA "Rangemaster" which was a 50 caliber British sniper rifle over my back, picking up some rounds before darting towards the armoured vehicles, hopping into the back of one and waiting for a few seconds for the others we were soon driving along, the occasional bump causing the taller peoples helmets to hit the car ceiling. We all joked about light heartedly as we heard the explosions inside London. When we were nearing the centre, the driver screamed and I aimed my gun towards the rear door, just in case someone tried to get in. Soon enough, the door was ripped off the vehicle, revealing someone with a mask over the bottom of their face. Aiming straight for their head, I fired, smiling under my own mask that I liked to wear as they person fell back. Jumping out, I motioned for the others to enter the fray as I fired at the masked people, running along the street until I began to climb a building with easy hand holds until I reached the top. I placed the sniper down, deploying the stand before aiming and firing at any masked people I saw, double checking to see if they were our own before pulling the trigger.

The sound of soft footsteps behind me alerted me to another person on the roof and, as quick as a flash, my knife was in my hand, arching through the air towards the person, only managing to stop as I saw what seemed to be someone from the church. He was tall, that was all I could say as he towered above me, blonde hair sticking up all over the place.

"What are you doing up here?" He asked, his Scottish accent obvious.

"I'm doing my job for Queen and country, Father," I said, remembering to use the word 'Father' since he seemed to be an important person in the church. "All the other soldiers are the main brunt while I simply snipe off any enemies that they miss. Problem?" He looked at me for a moment and I glanced over his shoulder, eyes widening as I saw, what I now assumed to be a Nazi, advancing towards him. "Look out!" I shoved him aside and threw my knife at the soldier, the blade burying itself into their throat and they gurgled before falling and I walked over, grabbed my knife and was about to wipe the blood on their clothes before they grabbed me. Screaming, I quickly got my Desert Eagle out and fired until the clip was empty and I hastily reloaded, the fear creeping up on me until the Father from the church stepped in and seemed to get a bayonet from up his sleeve and cleanly decapitated the Nazi.

"That was some crazy shit," I growled, wiping my knife on the now definitely dead corpse. "I got him in the neck, how the hell was he alive?"

"He was already part of the living dead." The tall person said, bayonet still in hand.

"Living dead? That's a whole load of cods wallop. Horror stories for kids to keep them awake at night so why should it all change today?"

"Because today is Armageddon." And with that, the Father walked off, heading straight into the fray in the streets. I blinked before shaking my head and returning to my job, firing at the Nazi soldiers, my aim almost perfect except for the occasional slip up where I'd have to duck behind some cover. I soon ran out of bullets for my sniper rifle and I pulled out my knife, scouring about for any other weaponry on the roof until I found a bayonet that the Father had used wedged into the roofing.

"Clever bastard," I chuckled and pulled the blade out, discarding my apparently useless knife before climbing down to street level. Instead of going into the fray head first, I stuck to the shadows, keeping my cover secret until absolutely necessary. I was just checking around a corner when a gunshot sounded and the bullet pinged off the wall beside me. Jumping in surprise, I noticed two soldiers running towards me with inhuman speed. I fired until my handgun ran out of ammo and I threw it aside, raising my newly acquired bayonet, waiting for the soldiers to get close enough. When they did, limbs were flying as I hacked them to pieces, only making sure they were dead by stabbing them in the heart before moving on. Something inside me seemed to have awoken and I stalked along, picking up one of my fallen comrades weapon before continuing, making sure I stayed inside buildings. I was just about to enter the clearing before St. Paul's cathedral when I stopped dead at the two armies facing each other. Two people stood on the roof of St. Paul's and I gawped at one of them, their arms seemingly made of writhing shadows while the other was normal looking, their pale blond hair flying behind them in the breeze. For the first time, I noticed the three people in between the two armies and I felt my heart stop almost when I saw the man in red from that night six years ago. I'd only been thirteen but the memory stayed in my memory permanently and as soon as I turned sixteen, I'd gone to the army. I had to admit, I'd always been a violent child, excelling at video games that included either blade combat or weapons. Hell, I found those games the best. I'd learnt most of my blade moves from things like Assassin's Creed and other things like that. I know, sad huh?

The lighter blonde on the roof seemed to say something but I didn't catch it and I fell backwards in fear as the man in black seemed to change into a huge mass of twisting shadows. Eyes wide, I ran back the way I'd come, hiding inside a large shop before I heard the rumble and I peeked out of a window, giving out a cry of fear as I saw the massive, and I mean _MASSIVE_, wave of dead flooding down the street. My expression hardened and I remembered that this used to be a good gun shop and I was searching about until I found a sniper that I'd always dreamed of. The Remington gleamed in the dim light and I grinned, doing further search when I found some silver bullets. They were the right size for the gun and I loaded it, quickly running up onto the roof and shooting down the dead, making sure I went for the head. Several spent bullets and now permanently dead undead people later, I reached for another bullet to find none. Cursing to myself, I opted to sit on the ceiling just to watch the orange sky. I checked my watch and sighed. The next day would've been my birthday and I counted how many hours were left until November 14th. It was about four hours and thirty five minutes until midnight but I wasn't surprised since the fires around made enough light to illuminate the whole of London. I must've spent the night up there, eyes closed while I covered my ears with my hands and tried to block the noises when my watched beeped to announce midnight and I opened my teary eyes, a small, weak smile appearing on my features.

"Happy birthday to me," I began to sing softly. As I continued the song, I felt someone on the roof with me yet I didn't turn, I only closed my eyes again and began to rock back and forth, silent tears streaming from my eyes as I finished the song before I cried out: "Why must the world come to such bitter endings?!" Choked sobs erupted from my throat yet I still didn't turn around, even when my instincts screamed at me that something was fucked up about the person behind me. It was only when I heard a gun being reloaded that I turned and screamed at the soldier who aimed their gun straight at my chest. I managed to move just before the gunshot sounded and instead of shooting through my chest, the bullet ripped through my arm, nearly severing it and my scream rang through the city. The soldier seemed to pause and that gave me enough time to launch myself forward, a feral snarl on my lips as I tackled them to the ground, bringing out the silver bayonet before raising it above me and stabbing it straight through their heart. Before they died, however, they managed to get their gun between me and them and shot straight through my stomach. The breath left my body as I fell backwards, watching with rapidly fading vision as the deceased soldier turned to dust. I was keeping a strong grip on my life as I felt it inch away, for every meter I gained, it took two away and I clenched my fist, gritting my teeth and closing my eyes, opening them again when I felt some liquid move past me. I retched as I saw my blood beginning to head in one direction and blinked, my lids keeping closed for longer than necessary before opening again, breathing a sigh of relief as the blood seemed to stop moving.

My wound burned and I cried out in pain, eyes watering once again and, at the edge of my fuzzy vision, I saw the two from the roof of the cathedral advancing towards me. I reached out a hand to them before my vision faded into blackness, leaving me fighting an invisible battle against life and death...


	3. Woken Up to A New World

I drifted on my back on a river, gazing up at the sunset stained sky, enjoying the cool breeze that swept over my body. If this was Heaven, then it was bloody good. Turning my body around, I kept my face underwater, realising that I didn't need to breath and I dived under, grinning from ear to ear as I swam with the fishes, gawping at the large blue whale that eventually appeared. Still smiling, I swam over to it, stroking its side before one of its massive, blue eyes looked at me and I saw nothing but kindness in those eyes. How could anyone have killed such a kind and noble creature? I laughed in delight and spread my arms as long as they could go, trying to hug it before giggling and swimming beside its head, somehow keeping pace but I didn't care. As soon as I spotted a large pod of dolphins, I swam over, picking up a scrap of seaweed on the way. I knew they were playful so I placed the seaweed in front of them, watching them play before they tried to get me to. Laughing, I joined in, feeling like a little kid again. Bubbles erupted from my mouth as the memories came flooding back and the dolphins seemed to change into corpses that grinned at me hungrily. I clutched my head, closed my eyes and screamed. When I opened them again, everything was normal and I looked about, confused, before I eventually joined in with the dolphins, the experience before slipping from my mind like butter. A song drifted through my head and the dolphins blew some bubbles and instead of floating up to the surface, I touched one and a part of the song played and I giggled, tapping the bubbles in the right order until I had the song going. Soon, the song 'Last Night, Good Night' was playing through the water and I relaxed, swimming back up to the dolphins, singing along to the Japanese lyrics as I played with them.

This was definitely heaven and after a few hours of playing with them, I noticed a coral reef and swam over, watching all the small, brightly coloured fish as they swam about, even seeing a coral snake which swam over to me and swam around me, starting at my waist and heading up to my head in a spiral pattern and I smiled as I ran my fingers along its scales that seemed to shine in the light. A memory of me holding a large python on my shoulders appeared into my head and I grinned before faltering, the other memories flooding back and I writhed in the water as the fish seemed to blur into pieces of skin, blood and God knows what and I screamed, my apparent infinite oxygen supply deserting me and I spluttered for air as I desperately swam for the surface, one hand around my throat while the other pushed the water away from me as I kicked my legs frantically. I had to get air. I needed to get to the surface. And surface I did.

* * *

"What the hell is happening?!" Integra yelled over the furious beeping of the machines and small alarms. An eye patch covered one of her eyes, still revealing one of her piercing blue eyes. There was a tank of clear blue liquid which suspended a nineteen year old figure with several wires and tubes that connected to her arms and neck. She was thrashing about in the tank, her mouth open in a silent scream as her dark hair shadowed her face. Some of the wires ripped out of her skin, staining the blue liquid ever so slightly red as her blood seeped from the small holes.

"The machine seems to be malfunctioning, Sir Integra!" One of the doctors exclaimed, rushing about to try and fix the problem. It had been twenty years since the battle in London and the disappearance of Alucard and Integra had felt lonely, despite Seras' efforts to cheer her up. Instead of mulling over her thoughts, she had ordered the doctors and scientists on her estate to keep the girl she and Seras had found alive. However, things weren't going to plan as the girl inside the tank clutched her head, her mouth still open in a scream. Eventually, the alarming beeping stopped and the girl relaxed back into the liquid, her arms falling away from her head while the rest of her body went limp. Integra breathed out a sigh of relief but paused as a song she had never heard began to play from the speakers and computers in the room. The song was sorrowful and seemed to be full of pain yet she didn't understand the Japanese lyrics. With a quizzical expression, she walked out of the room, puzzling over the girl.

* * *

The resurfacing was painful and my body still ached all over yet the feelings and memories were slipping already and I welcomed the slip. The bubbles from earlier appeared and I tapped them, the song 'Can't I Even Dream?' playing throughout the underwater world that I had grown used to. Several fish swam out, almost to greet me and welcome me back. Some nibbled on my toes and I giggled, the fish tickling my toes and I wiggled them, my dark hair spreading about me like a fan. My clothes were still the clothes I'd worn under my army uniform during the- The memories crashed back and I screamed, the fire seeming to erupt around me while bullets soared overhead. I cowered away, finding a small corner and tucking my legs up to my chin, rocking back and forth on what seemed to be solid ground. Tears streamed from my face and I willed it to stop when I saw something flash past in the corner of my eye. Lifting my head, I saw the man in red, his hand extended to me. I was fearful since I'd seen what he had changed into before the waves of living dead crashed through the streets of London.

I refused his hand, shrinking away from him as I covered my ears to stop the screaming in my head. I could feel small pinpricks of pain in my arms and I turned to look at them, surprised to see blood seeping from small holes in my skin. Eyes widening, I looked back at the man in red, tears still streaming as a choked sob escaped me, all the memories that had been kept from me flooding back, the ones of finding my parents missing and presumably dead causing the most pain. Raising my head, I looked at the man in red, slowly shaking my head as something like beeping intruded on my thoughts and I clutched my head, trying to get the annoying noise out but failing until I screamed in agony, sorrow and frustration, my scream echoing about the memory landscape much like it had in London when I'd been shot... God, I'd been shot. I looked down at my torso to see the large hole where the bullet had burst through still leaking blood and I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to staunch the flow until I finally gave up, slamming my hand against the floor. Where had my water world gone? Where was I? What had happened? How was I still alive? Or was I dead and being tortured in hell? The questions buzzed about my head at a thousand miles per hour, causing my already aching head to ache even more.

"Where am I?!" I screamed, covering my eyes and ears. The hole in my stomach burned while my left arm was dangling on by a small amount of muscle and skin. Time seemed to shoot by in this world, whether it be the water one or this hellish one of gunshots and burning buildings. After a while, I made myself stop crying and I stood, shakily at first, before I stood with perfect balance and I noticed a sub machine gun close by and I picked it up, reloading it before running out, grimacing at the pain in my arm and stomach and I picked up a sword from somewhere and soon, I was slashing my way through ranks of what appeared to be the undead. I was in a frenzy when a piercing claxon rang in my head and I reared back from the person I was facing and screamed, clutching my head in abject agony, the sound almost making my ears bleed and I staggered back. Clenching my eyes shut, I opened them again to a totally different world of clear blue liquid and the claxon that seemed to intrude on my thoughts. Raising one of my hands, I held it against the glass, wincing at the surrounding sounds until someone noticed my movement. I opened my mouth to say something but I choked, realising that if I was in liquid, how could I breathe? My fingers scraped against the glass and I tried to yell at them to let me out but to no avail.

Just as I was about to give up, I felt something animalistic snap inside me and I rammed my shoulder against the glass, causing a few cracks to appear before I rammed into it again. Out the corner of my eye, I noticed the wires and tubes coming through the liquid towards me and I twisted out of the way, grabbing them and ripping them from the walls of what I now assumed to be a tank, drawing some cries of alarm from the people outside. I felt cornered, my only escape to break through the glass that wouldn't break. Doing something I thought I'd never do, I roared in frustration and slammed my fist at the glass, breaking through (finally) and breaking the rest of the glass away, watching as the liquid spilled out. I was still in the clothes that I'd worn on the attack on London, I shakily stood, closing my eyes before opening them again and running towards the exit. The door opened and I ran straight into someone. Snarling, I tried to shove them out the way, only to find myself on my back, staring up at the ceiling in surprise. Blinking, I regained my composure and growled, rolling to my feet and looking about for the person who tripped me. I noticed the two people from London and I was instantly weary, eyes narrowed. Glancing about, I noticed a small route that lead to the door and I started to go forward before dashing to my right, slipping between the computers and other technical equipment before reaching the door, mock saluting before running out, feet slapping on the wooden floor as I ran. Some of the blue liquid still dripped off me, sparkling in the dusk light as I found the front door. Shoving it open, I faltered as I saw all the guns aimed at me.

"Ah... That isn't fair," I complained. The sound of rifles and other weaponry being cocked made me shut up. My eyes narrowed before I felt the pistol aimed at the back of my head. Grimacing, I slowly turned, seeing the pale blond that I recognised from London along with the other girl with spiky hair. I sighed, holding my hands up and apparently giving up when I quickly grabbed the pale blonde's arm, twisting it and grabbing her gun. Aiming it at her head, I revelled in the bloodlust that filled me, a small smile on my face.

"Any of you move or even cock your gun," I warned, tightening my finger around the trigger to make my point. "She dies. Now, if you want her to live, you'll let me get out of here, alright?" There were a few mumbled words. "GOT IT?!" I yelled, glowering at them. As I made my way towards the fence, someone grabbed my left wrist and twisted it painfully behind my back, forcing me to cry out when I realised that my left arm wasn't dangling on by a strand practically. A small smile appeared on my face but it slipped off when I saw the younger blonde. Dropping the gun, I growled, not liking how I was being treated like a prisoner when I'd woken up somewhere I'd never been. I was shoved to my knees, hands being tied behind my back and I looked down at the ground, remembering some story book characters that had been in a similar situation.

"What are you going to do now," I asked, mockingly. "Execute me? Or place me back in that liquid?"

"You woke up in that liquid of your own accord," The light blonde said. "I am Integra Fairbrooks Windgates Hellsing, leader of the Hellsing organisation and you assaulted several of my people."

"So? I was being held a prisoner."

Not true. If you wanted to leave, you could've simply asked instead of breaking out like that. Now, since your actions were quite serious, we'll have to do something about you..." I heard the handgun being aimed at my head and I smiled but it turned to a quizzical expression when the ropes around my wrists were untied and Integra held out her hand to me. "Welcome to Hellsing." She smiled and I narrowed my eyes before grasping her hand. She helped me to my feet and I looked at the soldiers before bowing my head.

"My apologies to everyone," I said, loud enough for all of them to hear. "I didn't know where I was and acted rashly." I looked up, smiling slightly. "I can make up for it with a party or two if you like?" Everyone laughed, and I smiled properly, chuckling slightly.

"It is Halloween tonight," The other blond said before catching herself. "Oh, I'm Seras by the way, Seras Victoria."

"Nice to meet you, Seras," I nodded towards her before turning to Integra. "Permission to hold a Halloween party?"

She smiled. "Permission granted."

"Right, where are those party supplies?"


	4. Return of Someone Special

After my brief shopping trip to London, I came back loaded with Halloween party supplies and I soon set to work decorating the large mansion, with help from some of the soldiers and Seras. Soon, the hallways had fake cobwebs swinging in a very soft breeze and small jack o' lanterns glowing on pieces of green, black and red string. After the initial decorating the house, I began to set up the place where the party would take place, choosing some good Halloween songs before sorting out decorations and then food and drink, baking about a thousand cupcakes and making sure the icing was perfect and painstakingly scary. I was smiled to myself when I was done when I remembered the other things like savoury foods and I sagged before remembering the ready meal Halloween food. Sticking them in the oven, I waited for the allotted time for each one before pulling them out and placing another on in, getting the cupcakes to the tables before returning for the savoury and placing them on another table. It was soon time to do the drinks and I made a punch but I also bought some Coke Cola and some lemonade, placing the large bottles on the table before going to dress up. The dress that I had seemed quite simple but it wasn't. The sleeves were meant to be black cobwebs that accented my pale skin while the dress itself was black with a few red parts. It was like the dresses you'd find in a museum from the Edwardian era. It was almost like a suit, with a sleeveless jacket going over the main dress while I carefully applied my make-up, going for a seductive yet creepy look, as well as adding some special effect makeup for bruises, scars and open wounds.

As I dressed up, I played the song 'Jack's Lament' (the cover version by All American Rejects) from one of my childhood favourites, 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'. The clock chimed ten o'clock and I grinned, slipping my heeled boots on and walking down the hallways towards the main hall. When I arrived, I set the music up, beginning to play it as the people came in. The first song that played was called 'Magnolia' by Suilen and people were soon beginning to dance and chat. Smiling, I spoke over the microphone I'd installed.

"I just want to say to you all that you're gonna get a surprise after this song," That statement drew a lot of worried and quizzical looks. Giggling, I replaced the CD in the sound system with one I'd specially created and I pressed the play button. The song 'BrodyQuest' started and everyone laughed as I did a thumbs up and bobbed onto the floor to the beat of the music, very much like it had done in the video. The music suddenly stopped and the cover of 'This is Halloween' by Marilyn Manson and I began to dance with creepy moves I'd learnt years ago, even singing along slightly. Close to the end, I marched with the beat before acting as if someone had flicked the power off switch on me. Everyone clapped but laughed as 'BrodyQuest' came on again and I instantly stood up straight and bobbed off once again. We continued the party, even when Integra retired to her room. I was chatting to Seras when a gunshot echoed down the hall outside. Glancing at each other, I quickly fished out the pistol I'd snuck into the corset of my costume and hurdled over the mixing desk and ran towards Integra's room, letting Seras go in front of me. Someone was lying against the wall, obviously having been shot and I stepped forward, tapping their leg with my foot, crouching down before I heard the chuckles. The glowing eyes that greeted me caused me to fall back in surprise and give a small squeal.

"Master!" Seras exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow, puzzled before some light shone on the person and I froze, my blood running cold as I saw the man in red from all those years ago. I stayed on the ground, my eyes wide and my frame trembling as I watched Integra allow the man in red to drink some of her blood. As the man drank, I noticed for the first time That Integra looked older than she had when I'd first seen her in London, several wrinkles on her skin.

"How long has it been since the attack on London?" I asked quietly. "It's got to be a month, a year or two at most, right?"

"It's been thirty years," Integra answered.

"You're joking right? Wouldn't I be forty nine by now?"

"We've had you in suspended animation basically for years."

"Years?" My voice had risen slightly with hysteria. "It felt like hours in my water world." They looked at me quizzically and I blushed. "It was the world I was in when I was apparently in suspended animation and whenever I went to the surface, it burned like hell around my stomach where I was shot and on my arm."

"Time was slowed down quite a bit for you so you didn't age at all," Seras said.

"Well how come you haven't aged either if you weren't in the tank or suspended animation?" I shot back.

"I, erm... I'm a vampire," She rubbed the back of her neck and I raised an eyebrow before shaking my head.

"Vampires don't-"

"We do exist," The man in red said as he stood, towering above my petite form. I shrunk back slightly, eyes wide. I could see myself reflected in his red eyes, my own green eyes wide with fear and I took a step back, not wanting to be too close to a creature of the night. Something made me stop and frown. When I'd been reflected in his eyes, my green ones were an unnatural bright green, much like the green of a jungle in the sunlight and not the hazel green they used to be.

"What was in that liquid and tubes?" I asked.

"A small amount of vampire blood. Not enough to change you or turn you into a ghoul or have any side effects but just enough to keep you young until we took you out or you woke," Integra said, wiping her hand on a piece of fabric.

"Well try and explain my freakishly bright green eyes when they used to be hazel," That made them stop and I glared at them, handgun still in hand but it was pointed at the ground. After a while I turned and stormed out of the room, placing the hand gun in its hidden holster beneath my jacket, my anger roiling inside and making my blood burn in my veins slightly. I was biting on my lip and I hadn't realised I'd made it bleed until the coppery tang of blood entered my mouth.

"Damn," I muttered, fishing out a small handkerchief and dapping at my lip as I walked around, not really having a room until I found the room with the tank in. Strolling in, it appeared abandoned, no longer needed, and I walked over to the cracked remains of the tank, placing a pale hand on the glass before wiping away some condensation from the glass. "And this was where I spent most of my life kids," I muttered to myself, gazing at the blue light that still glowed from the grate at the bottom of the tank. Sighing, I turned around and walked back out into the hallway, heading outside and sitting underneath a tree with a few leaves left clinging to the branches. I allowed my gaze to drift upwards to the star littered sky, connecting some of them to make images of my own, maybe even making constellations of my own but I hadn't brought a notepad out or anything so I couldn't draw them or mark their position. I'd just connected some stars to make a dragon pattern when I heard footsteps heading towards me. Closing my eyes, I slumped, letting my head tilt back against the cool bark as a few leaves fell in a faint breeze, landing on my shoulders and one even landed on my nose. I quickly blew it off before opening my eyes and glancing out the corner of my eye to see Seras sit next to me, gazing up at the stars with her red eyes.

I turned my own gaze towards the sky, trying to find constellations that were official instead of my ones. I'd found Libra after several minutes before giving up and getting comfortable underneath the tree, beginning to close my eyes when I felt Seras looking at me.

"I'm used to sleeping outside," I grunted. "My parents were kidnapped by someone when I was thirteen or fourteen and I was left to wander the streets and so on since my brother couldn't support me since he was in the Navy and away almost constantly." A tear slid down my cheek. "He's probably an old man now or dead and I never said goodbye. I left him with only a bitter argument and hateful words I'd said in the heat of the moment. Now I'll probably never see him again." I closed my eyes and gritted my teeth, willing the tears that I had shed so many times to stay in my eyes but they ignored me and began to stream down my cheeks until I was sobbing and rocking back and forth, my knees tucked up to my chin. "Why am I even saying this?" I asked myself. Seras seemed to hesitate before placing an arm around my shoulder, trying to comfort me as I let out all of my sorrows, problems and grief in my tears that fell to the ground.

"It's ok," She kept saying, patting my back until my sobs turned into the occasional sniffle and then I finally stopped, turning my gaze back up to the sky, the stars and the moon that peaked out from behind the clouds. As it cast its eerie light onto the estate, I closed my eyes once again and relaxed back against the trunk of the tree, the moonlight making me relax enough to fall asleep and I was soon soundly asleep under the tree.

* * *

_The room was dark and the walls seemed to shift on their own accord and I sat up, my eyes scanning the space just like I'd been taught to do in the Army and I got to my feet, searching about until my fingers closed around a knife. I took one cautious step forward, stopping when I heard a click underneath me. Glancing down, I lifted my foot in horror as I looked at the now broken bone beneath my boot. The whole room seemed to have bones in piles or scattered about, one pile made entirely out of skulls which grinned at me, even in death and I shuddered, wondering what fate befell them. As if answering my question, I saw something rise up from behind the pile and froze as I saw one of my friends that had probably died during the London attack. Nick looked down at me with red eyes and scrambled back as he tried to grab me. Something wasn't right and it wasn't just the eyes, it was the evil grin on his face as he tried to grab my arm. I brought my knife down on his hand, severing his fingers and he roared in pain, his blood spurting from the stumps and landing on me. Screaming, I ran towards the door I saw on the other side of the room, trying the handle and crying out in dismay when it didn't budge. Whirling around, I remembered the gun I'd had in a hidden holster and I yanked it out, aiming it at his head and pulling the trigger, feeling the gun recoil in my hand._

_ The empty bullet flew out of the handgun and landed by my feet, joined by several others as I fired round after round at the monstrosity before me. When the gun clicked, I threw it aside and leapt forward, raising the knife and plunging it in his chest, breathing heavily after I stepped off his still body. Turning to the door, I smiled as it swung open and I trotted towards it, walking through it and into a nightmare scene from hell. Corpses with their guts and intestines hanging out lined the walls, some of them with their skulls showing while others had limbs torn off or their throats ripped open, as if by an animal. I gagged and vomited to the side, bending over as my stomach released its contents onto the floor. Standing up straight, I wiped the bile from around my mouth and spat any left in my mouth. I took a step forward, keeping my eyes firmly fixed on the door that I'd noticed as I'd entered. However, just as my hand wrapped around the handle, something rustled behind me and I turned, freezing in fear as the man in red reared above me, his sharp teeth glinting in the dim light before lowering down to my throat..._


	5. 25ft Under the Ground

I sat bolt upright and screamed, my hands flying to my neck until I realised I'd woken up. However, I didn't expect the blood on my hands as I pulled them away. Crying out in surprise, I double checked around my neck, stopping when I realised I was in a bed inside the mansion.

"How the hell did I get here?" I wondered aloud. The blood dripping from my fingers drew my attention back and I felt the cut on the back of my head. I must've got it while tossing and turning since part of the bedstead was red. "Oops," I bit my lip, grabbing a tissue from the bed side table and wiping away most of the blood around the cut before wiping it away on the bedstead, forgetting about my fingers as I sighed and leaned back onto the plump pillow behind me, only aware of the presence in my room a second before the man in red stepped out of the shadows, his hat and glasses on.

"It's rude to wear sunglasses and hats inside," I tutted before smiling slightly but it slipped off my face when I got no reply. "Jeez, talk about a one way conversation..." I was about to brush my fingers through my hair when I remembered the blood and I was about to wipe it off when the man in red grasped my wrist and I jumped in surprise, watching him in horrid fascination as he licked the blood off my fingers. He must've been away for the time I was in suspended animation since he seemed really hungry and I shudder slightly. What would happen if he liked my blood? I paled at the thought, beginning to try to pull my fingers out of his grip, gulping when his fingers tightened. Shit, it seemed he liked my blood. I vaguely remembered Integra saying something to him and using his name but it was a fuzzy memory and I scrunched my eyes shut and tried to remember until it came to me. _Alucard_.

"Alucard," I said, allowing a hint of my good ol' army self into my voice. He looked up at me, slightly surprised but he soon smiled, revealing those teeth, just like in my nightmare. Raising my free hand back, I slapped him, the anger burning in my eyes as he stopped. "You can only have the blood on the surface, not under my skin, alright?" After a while, he slowly nodded and continued to lick the blood from my fingertips. The feeling brought several memories rushing back and I remembered that night six, no... Thirty six years ago...

* * *

"_Come back here you coward! Are you afraid to face a girl or what?" That seemed to work and they stopped, turning their head slightly as they removed their glasses and hat, revealing their jet black hair that blew about in the breeze. They looked straight at me with menacing orange-red eyes._

_ "Shit," I muttered to myself. "Why the hell did I do that?" Waving the knife in front of me, I accidently caught my finger and I dropped the knife onto the ground, cursing with words that I'd picked up from my parents when they were really angry at something. Blood pooled on my fingertip and I waved it, sending small splatters across the clearing, some landing close to the edge as I ripped a piece of fabric from my already ripped and tattered clothing and wrapping it around my finger. I looked up when a shadow fell across me, screaming in surprise as the man in red loomed above me, his eyes glowing as his hair shadowed his face as he reached towards my hand, ripping the rag off and attaching his mouth to the cut and I felt him sucking at the blood. Screaming for what seemed to be the fifth time tonight, I tried to get out of his grasp, failing until I started stomping on his foot, tears slipping down my cheek as I tried to get him off._

_ "Stop it!" I cried. "STOP IT!" Closing my eyes, I lifted my foot once more and stamped, hard. The trees around me blurred as I seemed to fly through the air and I thudded into one of the trees, the breath leaving my body and I gasped, trying to get up yet failing. The man in red looked at me with regretful eyes before turning and walking away..._

* * *

I could almost feel myself soaring through the air again and I closed my eyes, wrapping my other hand around my midriff, as if I was trying to get my breath back. The only warning I got of a small blade slicing my skin was the small pinprick of pain before I felt the feeling that I'd felt thirty six years ago and my eyes snapped open except I didn't try to make him stop. I allowed him to have as much as he wanted but I began to worry when I began to feel slightly light headed.

"Could you stop now?" I asked, my voice quiet. "Please?" Alucard stopped for a moment, drawing back slightly while my blood dripped from his teeth and I shuddered at the memory of the nightmare I'd had recently. Smiling a devilish smile, he kept hold of my hand and licked my fingertip, just cleaning some of the excess blood off before looking at my other hand which still had a few beads of red liquid on them.

"May I?" He asked, holding out a gloved hand. Sighing, I placed my hand on his, looking away as he cleaned my hand with his tongue. Soon my hand was clean and I wrapped the cut on my finger tip up with some bandages I found in the en-suite before walking back into the main room, frowning as I realised I wasn't in my clothes from last night. I looked down and cringed at the flimsy night dress I was wearing. It was black which was the only thing I liked really but it was also made of satin, which I also liked but other than that, it was too girly for me but I found myself liking it. I snooped about the room, oblivious to anything else when I found the stereo sitting in the corner. The pile of disks on one side was impressive and I browsed through them, my face lighting up when I found several Kanon Wakeshima albums. Finding the one with the song 'Suna no Oshiro', I placed it into the disk slot and pressed play, getting to the right number before trying to remember the dance moves I'd learnt a while ago. It soon all came back to me and I was soon twirling to the rhythm of the song, the black satin night dress hopefully making the dance seem more elegant as I twirled and swooped, my eyes half closed as I continued, the movements helping me wake up properly and get over the initial weirdness of Alucard lapping the blood from my fingers.

_Alucard_. I stopped right as the music stopped, inwardly congratulating myself for choosing the right time to remember him. The sound of him clapping allowed me to pinpoint his location without even looking. Sighing, I was about to talk to him when another of my favourite songs came on. 'Shinku no Fatalism'. A grin spread across my face and I started to dance, moving quicker than the previous one since the beat was more upbeat than the one before and the night dress swirled around me with barely a rustle of fabric. At some point, I began to sing along, my voice rising and falling with the music, not even wavering at the long notes. The song eventually ended and I stopped in my finishing position, panting slightly from the exertion before standing up straight and doing a small bow, twirling my hand in the air for effect. I heard the laughter from the doorway and I turned, cheeks flushing a deep red as I saw Integra and Seras standing there, smiling at my antics. Seras shifted her gaze to a corner of the room but quickly moved it back to me. I did a mini 'me-gusta' face and turned, spotting the camera almost instantly, expression dropping. My brother had teased me about a twitch I got under my right eye when I was either annoyed or angry and the twitch began to, well, twitch and I turned back to the others.

When Seras saw my twitch, she grinned and I hurriedly turned away, busying myself with searching for something to wear in the large wardrobe on one side of the room. I soon found something that I think matched me perfectly. It was a black three quarter length, sleeveless coat with a high rising collar and some silver patterns that swirled around the shoulders. Grinning from ear to ear, I dug about for a pair of trousers, coming out with a pair of white jeans which flared out at the end of the legs with several chains hanging from the belt. Still smiling, I continued to dig about for a top until I found the one I was looking for. At first glance, it seemed like a normal long sleeve top but on closer inspection, it had a slight frilly collar but not a girly frilly, and it flared out at the bottom slightly and I soon found a silver tie to lazily tie under the collar. Turning, I walked into the en-suite room, taking off my satin night dress and draping it over a small chair in the bathroom. Slipping into my white trousers, I was about to put on my top when I heard a quiet whistle that seemed to come from behind me. Turning, I shrieked in surprise to see Alucard poking through the wall. I was grateful that I'd put my bra on before anything else otherwise... I inwardly shuddered as I thought of the embarrassment. Quickly throwing my top on, I hastily buttoned it up before turning my attention to Alucard who was smiling as he watched.

"Perv," I muttered, shoving him back into the wall. Tying my tie around my neck in a lazy knot, I put my coat on, swirling in front of the full length mirror before smiling. Strolling out of the en-suite, I flicked my hair back over my shoulder, sticking my hand in my pockets, finding a pair of black gloves with a few silver Japanese characters in a circle surrounding a red star. It read 'Andeddo ni Shi' which translated into English as 'Death to the Undead' and I smiled, flexing my fingers before placing the other glove on.

"What do you think?" I asked, striking a small action pose, giggling slightly as the wind blew in from an open window, making the tail of my coat blow out behind me slightly. I laughed as I saw Seras' jaw drop. "I take it you all like it?" My stomach grumbled, ruining the atmosphere and I looked down at my stomach, realising just how hungry I was. "Just remembered. Hardly had anything to eat last night..." Walking out of the room, I found the kitchen once again and dug about, finding, to my surprise, a carton of cranberry and raspberry juice which I poured a large glass of. With one glass already in my stomach, I poured another, moving over to the fridge where I opened it and got a chocolate bar out, chomping on it hungrily. Sure it wasn't the best breakfast ever but it filled my stomach up so it wouldn't complain until lunchtime. Finishing the chocolate bar, I licked my lips, freezing as my tongue felt something sharp in my mouth. Moving my tongue, I explored my mouth until I found the sharpness. My canines had sharpened ever so slightly, not that much but enough to feel it with my tongue. I almost dropped my glass in shock but I drank the rest, placing it on the side before walking back to my room, in deep thought.

Midway to my room, I changed course, something drawing me towards the lower floors until I stopped in front of a mirror. Blinking, I looked at myself in the mirror, surprised at how different I looked. My skin was paler than before and I seemed slightly more slender, my coat accenting it slightly. After a while, I noticed a slight gap between the mirror and the wall and I pulled the mirror slightly, surprised at the hidden stairs behind it. Inside my head, I was creating a very simply sum in my head. _Hidden doorway + hidden hallway and stairs = Adventure!_ I had a moment of a classic cartoon character and I took a step, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, I continued on my way, my footsteps quiet on the stone floor. It was colder down here and I mean colder, as if the presence of death lingered around here too much. Shaking the thought from my head, I continued, gazing about until I reached a large door at the end of the hallway. I thought about knocking but then thought otherwise, opening the door and peeking inside, unable to see much due to the gloom of the room. Taking a small step in, I gazed about, allowing my eyes to adjust slightly as I gawped at the large room around me, the feeling of death lingering here much stronger than it had before and I shuddered, feeling my way using the wall until I noticed something in the dark, standing out and I took a step forward just as the door behind me closed with a resounding thud. I jumped and span around, my eyes useless in the pitch black.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, calming myself before feeling my way again. Something sharp poked into my exposed arm and I felt the blood beginning to trickle down and I quietly cursed. I felt someone softly grasp my arm and I stopped, frowning when the feeling of a tongue running over my skin made me freeze up. Gulping, I tried to pull my arm away but their grip only tightened. By then, I'd already guessed who it was.

"Why can't you just have some blood from a blood bag and not me?" I rolled my eyes under my lids before opening them. "Seriously, this is slightly worrying. Anyway..." I rambled on for a bit, trying to get a word from him so he would stop, even for a moment. "How far are we underground?" I asked in the end.

"25ft under the ground," Alucard responded.

"Figures." I muttered. "Could you stop now as well? I'm getting kinda light headed here."

"Is that from lack of blood or something else?" I could detect the grin in his velvety voice and I smacked him, in a playful way, not an aggressive way and he growled, the sound causing a shudder to pass up my spine. I tried to pull my arm away again, drawing another growl from Alucard and I was reminded of a dog when you try to take its bone away. Rolling my eyes, I giggled slightly, still trying to pull away until he relented, licking his lips to clear them blood. _My_ blood. I couldn't see anything in the dark but I knew he'd licked his lips since I heard his tongue running over his lips and I wondered what it would be like to kiss him. I kept on pondering, completely oblivious to anything around me until his voice interrupted me.

"Why don't you find out?" He asked. I froze and if I had hackles, they would've been sticking up like mad. Before I could move away or stop him, I felt his gloved hands on my cheeks, his lips crushing mine. My eyes widened at the strength of the kiss before I found my eyes drifting shut, my own hands cradling his head, one hand running through his black hair. I remembered how dark it was in the room and I moved one of my hands until I found the small lighter in my pocket. I didn't smoke but a lighter comes in damn handy at points, especially when you want a small bit of light. I remembered noticing something in the middle of the room and I managed to break away from the kiss, slipping out of his arms and chuckling slightly, heading towards the middle of the room and feeling about until I found the candle. Lighting it, I leaned against the large seat beside the small table, biting into my skin with my newly found sharpened canines and I allowed my blood to trickle into a wineglass before covering the wound with my own mouth. I saw Alucard step into the light, his usual outfit of red and white appearing a hell of a lot more sexier in the candle light.

"I must be so lucky to have a vampire like you like my blood," I mumbled, handing the glass over to him. A grin appeared on his face as he sipped at the blood before downing it and lounging in his chair. With a smile playing at the edges of my lips, I sat on his lap, leaning against his chest, allowing my eyes to close and I did something that surprised me. I began to purr like a cat although it was quiet but just about loud enough to hear. Alucard placed an arm over me and I snuggled closer, still purring until it faded into silence, the only sound our breathing. A song popped into my head and I began to hum the tune, remembering my iPod in my pocket which I pulled out and started to play the song and I sang along with the song, the Latin lyrics helping me relax as I continued the song, I felt Alucard lower his head to my neck, his breath making my skin tingle and I smiled, singing the rest of the song until it finished and I turned my iPod off, just enjoying sitting in the quiet.

"I never knew I'd harbour feelings for a vampire," I mumbled, my voice muffled by his coat slightly. "From being in the Army to being in a secret organisation with sexy vampires. I'm in heaven." He chuckled slightly, his lips brushing against my neck and he smiled and I felt his teeth touch my skin for a moment, not breaking the surface but enough to leave a small white mark which soon faded away. What I'd said was true, in my point of view and we stayed in each other's company, although I still wasn't sure whether it was my blood or actual feelings for me that drew Alucard closer to me...


	6. First and Second Mission

It felt like hours that we'd been together, idly chatting away about things before my phone buzzed in my pocket and played my embarrassing ringtone. It was the 'Ring Dinge Ding' meme ringtone and I grimaced as I answered it at the line 'I hate this fucking ringtone!'

"Hello?" I answered, mentally reminding myself to change my ringtone soon.

"You're being sent with Alucard and Seras on a mission to kill a vampire," Integra got straight to the point and I wondered how she'd found my phone number.

"Of course," I acknowledged, hanging up and hopping off Alucard's lap. "It seems we have a mission. I trust you already know where it is?"

"I do," He smiled. "Your blood smells absolutely delicious when you're serious and fired up." I blushed before turning and walking out of the room, Alucard following as we made our way upstairs and as we reached the ground floor, I allowed him to lead. We walked outside and I was surprised when I saw the moon and stars instead of the sun and cloudy skies. I must've been down in the cellar for hours. Instead of walking out of the front, Alucard lead me towards the armoury and my jaw dropped at all the weaponry. I instantly went towards the swords that seemed to be made of silver and I picked one up, swinging it about experimentally before smiling and grabbing the scabbard for it, also picking up a knife and handgun. The handgun was a Browning BDM handgun, American made with the capacity of fifteen rounds which were 9x19mm Parabellum rounds. Smiling, I judged it against my good old Desert Eagle before shaking my head and placing the Browning back and getting some silver rounds for my Desert Eagle. Soon, I was kitted out and I walked out of the armoury with Alucard, adding some adjustments to my handgun which gleamed in the moonlight. Happy with the adjustments, I unsheathed my new blade and began to polish it with a piece of fabric that had been tied around the scabbard. The Ōdachi sword glittered as I polished it, making my way to the armoured vehicle that was obviously waiting for us. Seras was already inside and she gawped at my large blade as I laid it on my lap. We were all soon in the car and driving towards our new mission, my first one and I bit my lip, avoiding using my canines in case my lip started to bleed.

When we arrived, I hopped out the back, looking at the abandoned mental asylum with cynical eyes.

"So this is the haunt of the vampire we're looking for," I rolled my eyes. "How original." Kicking open the door, I flicked my torch on, pointing it into the dark while I kept my sword in my right hand, twirling it around my wrist as the others followed. A groaning sound made me snap my head around and I narrowed my eyes as I saw the all too familiar shape of a small group of the living dead. With a mad-mans smile, I leapt forward, my sword gleaming as it swung through the air, limbs flying while heads rolled on the ground as blood flew, landing on me and any surrounding items. Soon, all that was left of the ghouls were piles of dust and blood splattered everywhere. Shaking some of the blood off my gloves, I frowned at a piece of dust on my shoulder, calmly wiping it off as if it was nothing before I continued, keeping eyes peeled and my ears sharp for any movement as the other two split up, scouting about the building for any more ghouls. I entered a large cell with padded walls and I wrinkled my nose at the stink when I noticed the piles of bones and skulls. Instantly, my nightmare flashed back and I walked over to the skulls, about to peak over when a figure rose up and I quickly placed my right foot behind me before shooting forward, sword raised but I faltered as I saw their face. Dear God, it was just like my nightmare. Nick stared at me with hungry eyes and I growled, twirling the sword around my wrist before pulling out my Desert Eagle from inside my jacket and aiming it straight at his head one hand.

"Imagine meeting you here, Nick," I said, eyes narrowing as he shrugged.

"When I found out what I was, I decided that a mental asylum was the best place for me," He shrugged again, his eyes glowing in the dark. "Since the patients were already insane, I picked on them and made this cell my room. Do you like what I've done with the place?"

"It stinks."

"No need to be like that, Kirsten 'Nightmare'."

My eyes narrowed as my finger tightened around the trigger. "Well it's been nice meeting you but I'm afraid you'll have to retire from service, soldier." The gunshot echoed about the room and Nick yelled in pain. I'd deliberately shot his arm, leaving it hanging by a thread. "All those jeers you aimed at me before," I shot him again, this time blowing his leg off. "All those times you humiliated me," Pressing the barrel of the gun into his mouth, I saw his eyes widen as he met my veridian green ones. "This is _revenge_." Eyes flaring, I pulled the trigger one final time, watching as his body turned to dust, his scream echoing eerily through the room and hallways until I heard the clapping behind me. Instantly I span around and stabbed with my sword, the blade piercing Nick's chest, going straight through his heart. "You just don't fucking die," I snarled and twisted the blade painfully in his chest before pulling it out. I hadn't noticed the blade in his hand until he was bringing it down to my wrist. Deftly turning the blade, I blocked the feeble attempt expertly before spinning the lopping off his head, watching as it bounced twice before lying still as it disintegrated. Looking up from the dust, I saw Seras and Alucard standing in the doorway, Seras looking at me with wide eyes while Alucard smiled, revealing those pristine white teeth. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose, letting out a large breath before looking about the cell.

"That was boring," I commented. "Anything more challenging?" Seras was about to say something when her eyes widened and she pointed her gun at something behind me. Anger bubbling, I whirled around, just as the blade pierced my chest. Shrieking in pain, I managed to pull the blade out of my chest and I jumped forward, sinking my sharpened teeth into their arm as they tried to pull it back for a punch. It seemed there was more than one vampire in this building and I bit down hard on their arm, teeth grinding until I reached bone. Raising my sword, I sliced downwards, letting go of their arm as I severed it from their body before spinning and decapitating them. It wasn't until their body turned to dust like the other that I felt the full pain of the stab wound scream at me. Gasping, I staggered backward, clenching my eyes shut and gritting my teeth, readying myself for the fall that was surely going to come. As the ground rushed up to meet me, a pair of gloved hands supported me, stopping me from landing face first on the filthy floor. I hadn't realised that I was being carried until I was placed in the back of the vehicle which swiftly sped back to the Hellsing estate. As soon as we arrived, I was shot towards the hospital wing, the doctors putting me under some anaesthetic and I was soon drifting in sweet oblivion as they set to work on the wound.

Alucard stood outside the operating theatre, his arms crossed as he gazed through the window. Seras was there as well, watching with wide eyes as they set to work on Kirsten's wound as she lay there, blissfully unaware of what was going on. However, she was grimacing from time to time, small beads of sweat dripping down the side of her face. Integra soon arrived, her expression stoic until it softened when she saw Kirsten lying on the operating table, her eyes clenched shut and grimacing as the doctor began to do a particularly painful part of the operation, carefully pinching the pieces of muscle and skin back together before picking up a needle and beginning to sew, the needle moving smoothly and cleanly. It had taken a few minutes and by the time the doctor was done, he allowed Alucard, Integra and Seras to enter. Only Alucard went in, the others wanting to see how he would react. There were small droplets of blood on Kirsten's fingers, her own blood from when she'd pulled the blade out of herself. Lifting her hand, Alucard gently began to lick the blood off, his eyes fixing onto her closed ones until her lids began to flutter open and her gaze roamed about until it settled onto him.

"What's up?" She asked weakly, a small smile playing at the corners of her lips. He looked at her for a moment before embracing her, small tears of blood dripping from his eyes. Integra and Seras looked at the open display of emotion, Seras being surprised while Integra nodded to herself, confirming her suspicions. She walked away, leaving Seras to gawp before she ran into the room and embraced them both.

The tears of blood that seeped from his eyes surprised me and I stroked his hair, wiping a thumb under his eyes to wipe away some of the red liquid until I felt my own tears beginning to fall until I embraced him as well, pressing my face into his red coat, muffling my already quiet sobs until _he _was the one stroking my hair. It's amazing how roles can switch so quickly. Suddenly, Seras burst into the room and embraced both of us, so tightly that I was soon gasping.

"Seras... Can't. Breathe!" I managed to gasp. She stopped and laughed and I saw the tears of blood beginning to glisten in the corners of her eyes. "Not you too," I groaned before smiling and hugging both of them. Despite being here for a short time, it seemed that we were a sort of small community or family and I usually didn't like those things but this time I embraced it, glad for once to be able to settle down. I tried sitting up, groaning at the pain in my chest and I lifted the top for a second or two, quickly inspecting the wound before letting my top fall down again.

"How many stitches?" I asked.

"Round about seven," Seras answered. "Did it hurt much? I mean, you were kind of grimacing most of the time."

"Anaesthetic can't stop every single pain in the world so yes, it did hurt slightly." I managed to finally sit up properly and I swung my legs over the side of the operating table. The stitches protested slightly as I stood but I ignored it, making sure I could stand without help before I began to walk towards the door, the two vampires flanking me as I limped along back to my bedroom and I collapsed onto my bed, eyes already beginning to drift shut once again as the night began to set in. The operation must've taken quite a while since it had been dawn when I'd arrived back and now it was dusk. The two vampires left and I tried to get comfortable in my bed, the mattress seeming to be too soft for me at the moment until I sighed and sat back up, grimacing in pain as I slipped out of my hospital wear and into the black satin night dress. Everything was quiet as I opened my door and I tiptoed down the hall, heading back towards the mirror and the hidden entrance to the cellar. Opening the door, I closed it softly behind me before padding down the steps, reaching the large door at the end and knocking before entering the large room. The candle that I'd lit before had been replaced and was lit once again, lighting up the area around the large seat and, what I thought was most important, illuminated Alucard who seemed to be mulling over something, seemingly oblivious to my presence. It was only when I was a few feet away from him that he seemed to notice and he looked up, meeting my gaze before sitting back, his eyes the most weary I'd ever seen them. Taking one step forward, I bit my lip before shaking my head and taking another step forward before sitting on his lap, just I'd done before.

Curling up, I rested my head against his chest, feeling more comfortable than I had done on my bed. However, he seemed to be tense and I looked up to see him, looking down at me, thinking something over before grinning down at me, holding my head with one hand while he cradled my neck with the other, leaning down and nuzzling my neck. I shuddered at his cool touch before smiling and snuggling closer, noticing the blood bag on the table beside and I immediately froze.

"Erm, I don't think I should be so close, especially when you seem hungry..." I trailed off as he raised an eyebrow. Gulping, I grabbed the blood bag and opened the top, about to pour it into the wineglass when I thought of something even better. I allowed him to drink a bit before I took it away and made a small cut on my arm, allowing some of my blood to flow into the blood bag before I handed it back to him, letting him drink the rest. He smiled as he drank and soon the bag was empty and he threw it onto the table, seeming to relax and he placed an arm over me, almost possessively. Smiling softly, I began to close my eyes when I felt him lean closer to my neck and I instinctively began to draw back when I remembered he was probably just making sure I was comfortable. I resumed my original position and allowed his lips to brush against my neck, making me shudder again when I froze as I felt his teeth almost graze my neck. As he pulled away, I nuzzled his neck before settling down and closing my eyes, drifting off into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke, I had a coat wrapped around me and I blinked the sleep from my eyes before waking up properly and yawning, carefully stretching my arms as I sat up, only just remembering where I was. The candle had burnt down but it seemed to have been replaced and relit so I wouldn't have to wake up in the pitch black. A hand stroked my cheek and I looked up to see Alucard, still sitting in the same place in almost the exact position, smiling down at me, his teeth glinting in the candle light.

"How long was I asleep for?" I yawned once again.

"You've been asleep for a whole night and day," He chuckled, brushing my cheek with his thumb. I only just realised at that moment that it was his coat that was around me and I rested my head back against his chest, watching with still sleepy eyes as he pulled his coat around me. While he was making sure I was nice and warm under his coat, I sneakily undid his tie placing it on the table beside his chair before I undid a few buttons on his shirt. His hand covered mine at the third button, his cool skin contrasting against my warm skin as he slowly placed my hand on my lap. I tilted my head slightly, almost like a puppy but I let the matter drop.

"Whenever you look at me, I always think that you're thinking of someone else," I said. "I wonder who it could be..."

"Who it _was_," He corrected me, his gaze becoming distant. "It was a hundred and sixty three years ago and this girl found me battling against some vampire hunters but I hadn't had blood for a while so I was weak and soon fell. Yet, just before they were about to kill me, the girl rushed forward and pushed them away, offering her own blood, despite knowing what I was. Her blood was the sweetest I'd ever tasted and it revitalised me, giving me enough strength to get rid of the hunters yet I couldn't save her. During my battle to get rid of the hunters, she had been wounded by one of the blades and I couldn't save her." He looked away for a moment. "She was thirteen and I didn't dare turn her into a creature of the night since we never age. She died soon after and I placed her small body in a hole I'd dug specially for her, carefully burying her until I couldn't see her anymore. When I saw you those thirty six years ago, you reminded me of her and your blood tasted the same, except sweeter." I looked up at him with wide eyes until I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in the hollow of his neck.

"You don't have to be alone you know," I whispered. "You can change me if you want, drink my blood, whatever you want. I know vampires are meant to be monsters but from what I've seen, you're not all like that, there are some who care, who have feelings for others." Alucard tensed as he listened to me before slowly shaking his head. Seeing him disagree, I slammed my fist on the arm of his chair. "Even though you say you're fine with being alone, I still remember how you acted when I was stabbed. You cried when I woke, you've kissed me before. Tell me, how is that meant to say you're fine with watching me grow older and eventually die?" I persisted my point until I felt the anger rolling off him in waves. My own fury bubbled under the surface and I threw his coat aside, getting off his lap and grabbing the knife on the small table that was used to cut open the blood bags. Holding it against my own throat, I looked at him with firm resolve in my eyes.

"If you won't decide on your own then how will you react when a similar thing happens like it did those hundred and sixty three years ago?" I pressed the knife harder to my throat, piercing the skin enough to draw blood. Pulling the knife down, I opened a small cut in my neck, stepping closer to him as he froze, his entire frame tense. I'm not sure how hungry he was but he seemed hungry enough for my blood so I sat back on his lap, lifting his own hand and placing it over my cut, allowing him to feel the warmness of my neck and my pulse. He licked his lips, lowering his head until he was centimetres away from my skin. I could feel his hesitation and I sighed, brushing a finger across the cut and placing a small drop on his lips, allowing him to lick it up and he lowered his head, his tongue hesitantly brushing across the cut before he place his lips around it, his teeth touching my skin but not piercing. The blood must've tasted good since he cradled my neck and raised his head for a bite when a knock sounded on the door and Integra walked in. She froze at the sight of us two and I sat up, rubbing the back of my neck before standing and heading towards the door, about to get past Integra when she grasped my shoulder and I grimaced and turned around. She brushed my hair back to check my neck and I rolled my eyes.

"It wasn't what you thought..." I informed, glancing about.

"I bloody hope not," Integra growled. "I came down here to tell you both you have another mission in Ockley." I froze at the familiar name of the place where I spent my last few normal years before my parents were murdered.

"Ockley..." I muttered. "My home..." I brushed Integra's hand off my shoulder and dashed upstairs, getting into my normal gear, wincing at the stitched which made their presence known. As soon as I was kitted out, I headed outside, the moonlight shining down on me and giving me some energy as I headed towards the armed vehicle which was waiting. Pulling out my sword, I did a few practise swings outside the vehicle while I waited for the others and they soon came out, Seras in her normal red uniform while Alucard had his glasses, hat and coat on, his tie tied back up. Climbing into the car, we sat in silence until we arrived. Closing my eyes, something flashed behind my lids and I gasped quietly, not loud enough to hear but it made me open my eyes to see that the others had got out. Hopping out, my knees nearly buckled beneath me as I saw my old home right in front of me, the garden almost just as I remembered it, my old herb patch having been looked after while the bamboo close to the rear had grown larger and thicker while the silver beech had grown to be a full sized tree. I clutched the oak fence for support before standing up straight and walking around the back, still having a set of keys on me in case I ever returned. Now I was glad I had as I placed them in the lock and unlocked the door, moving on silent footsteps inside while the other two stayed out in the back, checking the garden. I padded upstairs to my old bedroom, looking outside the window at the moon before turning to face the rest of my room. It had the bed in the same position that I'd had it in, against the wall except it was a double bed this time and not a single one and on that bed lay a figure who seemed to be lounging about.

I took a step forward, avoiding the creaky boards underneath the carpet but I forgot about the on close to the bed and I winced as the person's head snapped up to my direction and I noticed the all too familiar glowing eyes of a vampire looking at me, a grin appearing on their face. They sat up, beckoning me to them but I growled and stood my ground, my Ōdachi still in hand as they stood and began to walk towards me. Lunging forward, I went for their heart but they avoided it, grabbing my arm at the elbow and bending it the wrong way and I cried out in pain but they muffled it with their hand as they snapped my elbow and I shrieked, the agony exquisite. Pulling out my faithful handgun, I fired at them, using my left hand but they shot their hand forward and snapped my wrist, rendering my arms and hands incapacitated and I groaned in pain. They calmly stepped forward, lifting my own Desert Eagle off the ground and aimed it at my chest before firing. The scream that escaped my lips surprised me in its sheer volume and velocity and my back arched with the impact of the bullet before I slumped forward. The laughter bubbled up from my chest, gurgling slightly through my pierced lungs and I roared with laughter. The vampire looked at me, disgust in their eyes but it soon slipped off their face when my bones grinded back into place, something in the tiny amount of vampire blood that they had used to keep me young going haywire, allowing me to heal. Yet still I laughed, despite the pain that came along with the healing the wounds. As I stepped forward, I caught a look at their face as they stepped into the moonlight and I stopped.

"Dear God..." I gasped. "Jack?" My breath caught in my throat as I looked at my old boyfriend who seemed to be terrified.

"Who are you?" He asked, some of his bravado coming back.

"It's me... Kirsten," I looked at him with hopeful eyes. "Don't you remember?" Recognition flashed across his face and he bounded forward, throwing his long arms around him as he pulled me into a strong embrace and I found myself weeping into his shoulder. "I'm so sorry I left you with those bitter words from the break up," I choked out the words. "It's so good to see you again. How did you become a vampire? When did..." I trailed off as I felt him move a blade around my back and I instantly snapped back. He was the threat. He was the one who had killed innocents. I span out of his grip, grabbing his throat and pinning him against the wall, tears streaming down my face as I lifted my handgun and placed it right by his temple.

"I'm so sorry," I said again, closing my eyes as I pulled the trigger, ending his unholy life forever. As I felt his corpse turn into dust between my fingers, I hung my head and let the tears flow, the drops of salty liquid falling onto the floor with soft pitter patters and I slammed my fist into the wall, leaving a dent as I turned and slid down the wall, hands covering my face while tears tinged pink with a small amount of blood seeped through my gloved fingers. That's how the other two found me, huddled into a ball and rocking back and forth, several pictures of my family laying smashed around me as I wept. I felt them trying to get me to move but I refused to shift, clutching a picture of me, my brother, my mum, my dad and Jack to my chest, the ache of loneliness spreading out from my heart to all of my body. As my emotions over took me, the weak vampire blood in me receded, allowing some of my wounds which weren't properly healed to open again, leaking their crimson contents onto the cream carpet, staining it red. Seras was staring at me with pity and horror while Alucard remained resigned, picking me up and carrying me downstairs, laying me on a sofa and covering me with a blanket.

"Just like that girl one hundred and sixty three years ago, Alucard," I mumbled through my tears. "Now you can save her... Now you have the power and ability... Do what your heart says, if you have one..." My words were getting fainter with each breath I took, the life beginning to rapidly leave my body as I clung on. I felt the tears of blood land on my cheeks as Alucard shook his head, picking me and speed walking to the car, yelling at the driver to drive as fast as he could. A song slowly began to form in my head and I began to hum, the sad melody filling the small space. It was one that I'd heard from one of the many animes I'd seen called 'Elfen Lied'. It had been one of my favourites and as I hummed the song, the name emerged in my head. _Lilium..._


	7. Shikuretto Secrets

I was in the operating theatre again, the cold table underneath me and all too familiar reminder of the mission before my last one. Maybe it had been my last one. As I lay there, eyes gazing blankly at the ceiling, I heard the doctors rushing about frantically until I began to feel the pain of having bullets plucked out of my body and wounds being cleaned and inspected. It took several hours for them to remove the bullets as to avoid damaging my lungs even further. I was human after all. It then took several minutes to sew the wounds shut, each one requiring more than five stitches which would add to my collect if I could cling onto life. Even though they'd sewn me up, they couldn't get enough blood into me since I kept vomiting up blood. I eventually turned my head towards the window where I faintly saw Integra, Seras and Alucard standing there, Seras with her hand pressed up against the glass, her eyes willing me on while Integra and Alucard were talking in hushed tones, occasionally glancing towards me. I felt the blood coming up my gullet and I leaned towards where one of the nurses was holding a bucket and I vomited some blood into it, small drops dribbling down my chin which the kind nurse quickly wiped away before leaving with the other doctors, leaving a bucket beside the table for me to occasionally vomit into.

The song 'Lilium' had been echoing around my head since the time when I was humming it in the car and I began to hum it again, knowing that there were some mics around the place that would pick up any sound and I could see out the corner of my eye Integra and Alucard looking at me as more tears streamed down my face. Whatever they had been talking about seemed decided as Alucard walked in, his footsteps silent as he stood above me, glasses and hat nowhere to be seen as he reached down and cradled my neck, the tears of blood already beginning to seep from his eyes as he beheld my battered body. He grimaced as he tried to stop from weeping like he had before, revealing his sharp teeth.

"What big teeth you have," I laughed weakly.

"All the better to eat you with," He replied, lowering his head down to my neck and opening his mouth. I felt his breath on my neck and I closed my eyes, already beginning to resign from the battle between life and death when something was jabbed into my neck. Gasping, my eyes flew open and I gazed at Alucard as he smiled, injecting whatever was in the needle into my system. The tears still dripped from his eyes and onto his hand and eventually onto my cheeks as I lay there, eyes wide open and staring.

"Wh-what was th-that?" I managed to stutter as my body began to tremble violently.

"Something to save you," He murmured into my ear as he held me, taking off his coat and wrapping it around my body as the tremors shot down every inch of my frame and I felt the cold seeping into my blood although something heated up and I gasped before laughing with joy. They'd given me a pick me up. Since I had a small amount of vampire blood in me, they'd given me a small amount of vampire blood, just enough to stop the other small amount from freaking out and killing me. Soon, the tremors stopped and a smile spread across my face and I slowly sat up, dark hair falling back over my shoulders in waves and I almost threw myself at Alucard, hugging him as tight as I could, laughter and tears mingling together. Integra entered, along with Seras, both of them smiling as I looked up at them.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Nightmare," Integra welcomed and I tensed at my Army nickname.

"How did you know that name?" I asked. "That was kept to the Army and no one else knew it." The realisation hit me and I slowly turned to Alucard. "You read my mind didn't you?" He shrugged and I laughed, swinging my legs off the side of the table, standing and stretching, much like cat, before turning to the others and shooting them some of my best smiles. I saw Integra flinch as she saw my slightly sharpened canines. I was still in my original clothes and I pouted at the ruined state of them before Seras reached behind her and pulled out a pile of exactly the same clothes and my face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. I almost snatched the clothes off her but I held myself back, almost reverently taking them before noticing the side room which was like a bathroom and I padded over, closing the door behind me and about to take my tattered top off when I stopped, double checking over my shoulder before shaking my head and removing my trousers first instead, putting my new pair on before shrugging off my jacket and unbuttoning my short, taking that off until I was left in my bra. I could almost hear the movement behind me and pretending to stretch, I sent my elbow towards the wall, just as Alucard's head popped through.

"That's what ya get," I drawled, using my Southern American accent. I heard a growl in front of me, and I whirled around, raising my fist only to find it grasped in Alucard's hand. "How the...?" My confused expression seemed to amuse him and he smiled that half smile and I felt my heart almost skip two whole beats before melting. A soft smile appeared on my own lips and I noticed that his jacket wasn't on and I could feel my blood pounding around my head. Of course my raised heartbeat drew the vampire's attention and he growled hungrily making my legs feel like jelly. Then I remembered I was just in my bra and I froze slightly, quickly grabbing my new shirt and putting it on, pushing away his hands until I laughed and took a step back, slipping on a wet patch and almost landing on my butt until he grabbed my hand, halting my fall and pulling me back to my feet. He tugged a bit hard and I found myself against his chest, his arms around me. I still hadn't done my shirt up and I nearly did another 'me-gusta' face when I managed to be a sneaky ninja and do up my shirt, leaving the usual two buttons at the top undone. It was a few minutes until I managed to slip out from under his arms and I slipped my new coat on, giving a twirl before stepping into my old boots since they didn't need replacing. Lazily doing my silver tie up, I placed my new gloves on, making sure they were on properly before walking out, a lazy smile on my face as my stomach rumbled.

Looking down at my stomach, a grin spread across my face.

"Looks like it's time to see whether my cooking skills are still any good," I said to myself before heading towards the kitchen, checking the cupboards until I found what I was after and I was soon flitting about the kitchen, finding an apron the right length and tying it around my waist. Soon enough, I had a wok on the hob and I was cooking some of the vegetables, remembering the little lesson my dad gave me when I was small and while I did the vegetables, I waited for the noodles to boil. As I finished with the vegetables, I placed them neatly in a bowl, the timer went off for the noodles and I allowed them to sit in the water for a few minutes as I set about cracking some eggs and whisking them up, placing them in the still hot wok and beginning to fry them, careful to make sure that they didn't become an omelette accidently before I placing the noodles in, using a special pair of chopsticks I found in a draw to mix the two until they were ready. Placing them in another large bowl, I fished out two smaller ones and began placing even amounts in the two, quickly carving some leaves out of a slice of pumpkin that seemed so lonely in the fridge and placing it on top of the dishes. Quickly clearing up all the things I'd used, I picked the two bowls up with practised ease, making my way to the dining room before opening the door with my foot. I smiled at Integra who smiled back and nodded from the table. Placing the bowl in front of her, I placed my own down before quickly fishing out some chopsticks that I'd placed inside a clean pocket of the apron before handing it to her, quickly teaching her how to use it.

"My dad showed me how to stir-fry when I was younger and since then, I've been in love with oriental foods," I said as we ate. "I hope it's up to a good standard?"

"I've never had oriental food," Integra managed to say around a mouthful of noodle skilfully. "But your cooking is certainly welcome here."

Smiling I nodded my head. "Arigatō." I used the Japanese word for thank you since I'd been listening to some Japanese based music while I was cooking. Remembering the music, I fished my iPod out and placed it on the table, pressing play to play one of my favourite zen garden pieces. I was soon relaxing as I ate and soon my bowl and Integra's was clean. I kept the music playing while I cleared up the chopsticks and bowls, scooting towards the kitchen and carefully placing them in the dishwasher, taking my apron back and throwing it towards the basket close to the washing machine before heading back to the dining hall. As I opened the door, the building rumbled and I tilted my head, trying to pinpoint exactly where it was before I heard the sound of ropes being slung down from the roof. Instantly, my gun was in my hand, still in its holster surprisingly as I bounded towards Integra, pushing her aside as the bullets ripped through the windows right at where Integra had been. Firing my own volley of shots, I fired until my clip was empty, quickly reloading before grabbing my Ōdachi and pressing the stop button on my iPod before quickly placing it in my pocket.

"Sir Integra," I yelled over the din of helicopters that seemed to have come out of nowhere. "Get to a safe part of the mansion. I'll make sure no-one follows. Go!" Without further ado, Integra got to her feet and began to hurry towards one of the safe places while I kept her back covered, occasionally shooting at anyone who was an enemy and following. I heard the click of a door opening behind me and my face soon set into a firm expression of determination as I ran forward, calling upon some unknown reserve of speed as I sped along, sword scything through the air as limbs went flying and heads tumbled to the floor. I quickly picked up one of their guns, noticing how the MP5K fitted into my hands perfectly as I placed the strap around my shoulders. Something seemed to bug me until I felt the bullet whiz past my arm, just missing it and I turned, running backwards as I fired exactly five rounds from my Desert Eagle, each one striking my foes in either the chests or head and I turned back around, running through the house before reaching the entrances, standing at the front door with my arms crossed over my chest, Ōdachi gleaming in the light that streamed down from the dark heavens as I watched the people advance. However, as their badges appeared in the light, my blood ran cold as I recognised the Army. Some of the middle aged soldiers seemed to recognise me from either when I'd saved them in London or when I'd met them when I was homeless. They cried out my name and ran forward, breaking the formation and giving me huge hugs. I fell backwards under the amount of them, laughing.

"Imagine seeing some of you in the Army," I chuckled, eventually managing to push some of them off while they laughed. The sound of weapons being aimed at us caused me to turn my head slightly, getting to my feet before standing in front of my old friends. "Shoot either them or me and you will face the dire consequences." I growled, allowing my voice to carry over their ranks. A ripple spread amongst them before they aimed once again. Just before the bullets began, I shoved my old friends behind some cover just as the gunshots rang out. Shooting forward, I dived out the way of some bullets, firing my own with either my handgun or sub machine gun or I was using my sword which seemed to glitter with malevolent glee as blood stained its edges. As I cut and sliced through their ranks, I was aware of the firing going on from the manor behind me, obviously some of my friends and Hellsing soldiers giving me some help as the bullets rained down. Something animalistic inside me revelled at the bloodshed and I soon found myself smiling as I cut a way through the ranks, creating a path of death before me littered with corpses. When my ammo ran out, I resorted to sword, tooth and nails, unrelenting in my attack until I reached the person who obviously seemed to be the commander and a veteran. Recognition flashed in their eyes as they saw me and I nodded towards them.

"What's up, Armina?" I asked, allowing my hair to fly out behind me as I raised my head, the moonlight revealing my blood soaked clothes and skin. My appearance must've flicked something inside her since she gulped nervously as I took a single step forward. "Order these soldiers to stop the attack now." I took another step forward and she took one back, cowering until something twinged in my brain and I paused, the gasp escaping my lips along with a single word. "Alucard..." The sneering smile found its way onto Armina's face and I slammed a punch into her jaw before lifting my leg and bringing it down on her knee, breaking the knee cap before I darted back towards the house, the soldiers staying clear this time except for a few rookies who I either shoved out the way or ran them through with my sword. The wind blew by me as I sprinted back into the house, heading towards the mirror without a second glance as I smashed through it, taking the steps three at a time in my haste. I soon picked up the sound of a battle along with an animalistic growling. Shuddering slightly, I leaped through the wreck of the door before picking out the torches in the dark, using the dark to my advantage as I began to silently kill a few before noticing the extra amount of blood that pooled around my feet. The scream that tore through the air made my yelp in surprise and move away from where it was, stumbling over my own feet until I felt the guns pressed against my back and the torches surrounded me and I held a hand up to my face, shielding my sensitive eyes until they adjusted only in time to see the monster that reared behind them.

I screamed, eyes wide in fear as what seemed to be a demon dog reared up behind them and they turned. Too late. The dog was already tearing through their ranks as I scrambled away, the blood on the stone floor making me slip occasionally until I fell and didn't move as I realised the room had fallen silent. My heart was beating furiously in my chest, my breath the only sound as I panted for breath until I heard the footsteps and chuckles behind me. The dog's eyes reared into view and I tried to scramble away, something pinning my right arm until I couldn't move it without injuring it and I froze, my skin as pale as the moon outside as I stared up at the demon dog with wide eyes. After a while, I closed my eyes and when I opened them, the dark room didn't seem so dark and I looked at the dog, my eyes still slightly wide until I noticed it was attached to something and I followed it back to its owner, my breath catching in my throat as I saw Alucard, his foot on my arm. There was something in gaze that unsettled me and I stared into those red pits until the dog drooled onto my cheek and I cringed in disgust, wiping away the slobber before fixing my gaze onto Alucard once again, meeting his gaze calmly at first before I crumbled under the intensity. Why he hadn't attacked yet I didn't know. Maybe he was debating about whether or not to bite me and change me or just kill me. I had to do something that would make him maybe recognise me but I came up empty until I noticed the knife close by. Reaching out with my hand, I felt his foot move and stamp on my hand, causing my knuckles to grind against the stone floor and I screamed in agony as my joints shrieked in protest.

The floor cut into my skin and I could feel the blood beginning to flow, a smile forming on my lips as it began to flow down the slight slope towards Alucard. He sniffed the air slightly, licking his lips before crouching down, his foot still firmly pressing down on my hand as he licked some of the blood up, swirling it around his mouth as if he was tasting wine before swallowing and grinning, placing his slender fingers under my chin, turning my head to the side to expose my neck. Damn. The plan hadn't gone quite as I hoped it would and I tried to squirm my way out from under his grip until his foot turned slightly forcing me to stop and focus on freeing my hand while he leaned closer to my neck, inhaling my scent like it was the sweetest perfume. I saw my opportunity and I took it. Ramming my forehead into his nose, I'd forgotten about the demon dog that began to dive towards me and I almost froze with terror before shaking myself and tugging my hand out from underneath his foot and rolling away, just as the dog head slammed into the ground where I had been before. Flipping to my feet, my eyes drifted about the still reasonably dark place, my concentration slipping slightly and I felt myself flying across the room and slamming into the wall, the breath shooting out of my lungs as I fell to the ground, managing to push myself onto my elbows before stopping, trying to get my precious oxygen supply up and running again.

The sound of footsteps on cobblestones brought my attention back to the present as Alucard walked into view and I saw just for myself what a monster he claimed he was as the dog head reformed into his normal arm and he lifted me off the floor as if I was a ragdoll and held my head. When I thought my eyes couldn't go wider, they did and I whimpered slightly as my feet dangled in the air. The feeling of being prey intruded into my thoughts and I began to tremble, biting my lip so hard that red beads began to form. Before I could think of anything to say or do, his tongue was brushing across my lips and I immediately froze, wondering what he was going to do next in this state when, he chuckled and began to lift me into the air so my neck was within easy reach. My pupils constricted in fear as I felt him open his mouth, my legs still dangling beneath me. _Legs_. God, how could I have been so stupid? Expression hardening, I landed a firm kick onto his chest before pushing myself away, catching his chin with my boot, my fingers prizing his hands away from my head before I pulled out my sword, all thoughts of getting him to remember gone when he charged at me, a sinister grin on his lips as he sent his hand shooting towards me. What he must've forgotten as well was my enhanced speed thanks to my vampire blood and I ducked out the way, sending a fist slamming into his jaw before grabbing his arm, twisting it and bringing my elbow down hard enough so it went completely the wrong way, the bones and joints grinding against one another as I pressed my elbow down harder. Eventually, I felt it snap beneath my elbow and I laughed, standing back to look at the broken elbow. Alucard seemed surprised and I laughed once again, calmly walking up to him and about to land a kick into his midriff when his hand grabbed my leg, picking my up like I weighed nothing and slammed me onto the ground, the resounding crack of my bones filling the room.

I screamed for what seemed to be the tenth time that evening as I felt my arms break, along with my spine perhaps. As I lay paralysed, I saw him loom over me, the hunger in his eyes evident as he leaned down, grabbing the front of my shirt and lifting me up as he chuckled and I closed my eyes, allowing the vampire to have his fun as he tormented me, breaking a few more bones, trying to make me scream more and I bit my lip, determined not to allowed him such entertainment. When no noise came from me, I could sense him pouting almost and I opened my eyes as a dark smile flitted across his face, his teeth glittering in the light. Just as he was about to sink his teeth into my tender neck, light flooded into the room and Alucard hissed and I chuckled slightly as I remembered my reaction to morning sunlight when I was kid and was forced to get out of bed during the mornings.

"Let her go, Alucard," I heard Integra order, the power in her voice evident. I felt Alucard tense before bowing his head in acknowledgement before letting me fall to the floor in a heap and I cried out in pain as my broken bones grinded against one another. As I heard Alucard retreat into the shadows, I felt hands grasp my body and I allowed the dark to filter into my eyes as I lost consciousness...

I woke in my bed, the morning sunlight filtering through my window, illuminating the room with a warm glow. Sitting up in my bed, I winced at the pain that seemed to fill my entire body and I laid back down, the cushion helping to muffle any sound outside which sent spears of pain through my head. A knock sounded at my door after a few minutes and I turned my head and groaned slightly.

"Come in," I managed to croak loud enough. Seras poked her head past the door before opening it properly and entering with a tray of food which was obviously my breakfast and I tried to sit up but she held her hand up, revealing the remote she was holding. Pressing a button, the top part of the bed rose up, much like the ones you find in a hospital, and I was soon sitting upright with no pain as she placed the tray on my lap. Eyeing the food hungrily, I felt her ruffle my hair like I was kid and I smiled before trying to move my arms to find them in casts.

"Oh yeah..." I mumbled, remembering a brief flash of pain in my arms. "Bother."

"What do you think I'm here for?" Seras rolled her eyes before lifting the spoon with cereal on and I opened my mouth, looking very indignant as she spooned the cereal into my mouth. "I'm afraid I'll have to do this every morning." I groaned at that statement, rolling my head back.

"I hate recovering periods..." I grumbled.

_A month or two later..._

I grumbled as I walked to my windows, pulling open the curtains and nearly tripping over the suitcase on the floor, continuing grumbling to myself as I limped to the kitchen that was added and I made myself some coffee, tapping my foot while I waited before eagerly preparing my drink and smelling the coffee with relish. I took a small sip before taking huge gulps, ignoring the pain before heading towards my wardrobe, completely awake as I slipped my usual gear on and I headed out, still having a slight limp, and I made my way to the firing range, shooting a few targets before I grew bored and headed back inside, still slightly tired. I was wandering about when I noticed Integra's office door was open slightly. At first, I dismissed it but then I heard the shouting and I peeked inside to see Alucard sitting opposite Integra as she yelled at him.

"What you did was inexcusable!" She raged. "How dare you exploit your restrictions like that! Remember I am still your master and I have control over you, despite your absence. You'd do well to listen to what I have to say now."

"Yes, my master," I heard Alucard calmly reply.

I zoned off after a bit, hearing my name and the word 'vampire' and 'blood' but I assumed they were talking about it since I could move at a vampires speed, roughly. I soon walked away, entering my room again and checking the date. The calendar stared back at me as my face lit up.

"Ten more days till Christmas!" I cried, throwing my hands in the air. "Time to start decorating!"


	8. CHRISTMAS!

I'd hardly slept that night although I knew that I had to so I wouldn't be grumpy for the special day tomorrow. As soon as light began to filter through my curtains, I was out of my bed and running towards the dining room, a big grin on my face as I ran, opening the large doors and my face lit up at the amount of presents under the Christmas tree but I was surprised at the amount of the Hellsing employees already there, opening presents with their names on. With a grin plastered onto my face, I shot towards the tree like a rocket, finding the group of presents with my name on and I felt like a tiny kid again. Sure I was twenty now I still felt like I had to get excited about Christmas. Tearing open the smallest of them, I squealed in delight at what was in my hands. The voucher for caving seemed to glisten in my hands and I let out a cheer before moving onto the other presents, a grin spreading across my face as I opened the fourth largest present. It was the latest gaming pc and it came with every single game I've ever wanted, along with a few new ones. I had amassed a large pile around me and I looked at the last one, puzzling over what it could be. Several people had gathered around me and tried to help me guess and after a while, I took the wrapping off, revealing a large, plain box, big enough to fit a large gun and I rubbed my throat, a habit I'd gotten into before I lifted the lid of the box off and a huge yell of joy erupted my me and I picked up the sniper rifle, hugging it before carefully placing it back in the box, almost reverently.

We all headed out to test our new outside gear and I was about to test out my RC plane when I noticed a trial of red holly berries leading towards one of the sheds and I followed it, plane in my arms but I dropped it when I opened the door. The off road motorbike gleamed in the light, a small tag with my name on it swinging from the handle bars and I quickly closed the door, hurrying inside the mansion and placing my plan in my room, along with my other presents before heading back outside, sneakily heading back towards the shed and opening the front doors before finding the keys to the bike and turning the ignition, the engine roaring to life. Revving it slightly, I soon shot out the shed towards the others who turned their heads towards the sound of the bike, all of their eyes widening as I stood up, going over the bumps with a little jolt before occasionally hopping over a bump. I was soon shooting around the grounds, kicking up a large cloud of snow behind me before heading back to the others. I spent the rest of the time giving people a few rides before the evening began to draw in and I placed the bike back into the shed, stroking it fondly before heading inside with the others, laughing as I strolled towards the kitchens, preparing the large Christmas lunch until the scents rising from the food began to draw my attention. The turkey was golden-brown and perfectly seasoned while the potatoes were golden and crispy, the parsnips giving off a deliciously sweet scent while the rest added to the smell. I asked for a few people to help me carry the food to the dining hall and I saw them gawp at the food before picking up and walking towards the dining room, carefully placing the large plates down.

Once we were all seated, we filled our glasses with wine and I lifted mine into the air.

"For a Merry Christmas this year!" I toasted while the others cheered, the sound of glasses clinking in the air and I took a small sip, smiling as I dug in, helping over people to cut the turkey, making sure people got equal amounts of food. The seat on my right stayed empty but I didn't mind since I chatted with the person to my left, laughing at their little jokes until it was time to pull the crackers.

"Wait!" A familiar voice called and I turned, a grin spreading across my face as I saw Seras standing in the doorway with Alucard behind her. She quickly walked in, sitting in the empty seat opposite me while Alucard sat in the empty seat beside me, keeping his usual cold exterior but he squeezed my right hand before picking up his cracker and putting on his best bored face and allowing me to grab on end. The sound of many crackers popping filled the room, soon followed by the groans of the bad jokes. Thankfully, I'd got one of the actual good jokes and I turned to Alucard, a small smile appearing on my lips.

Smiling, I made a subtle gesture towards Seras and she blinked before I slammed my hands down on the table and stood. "Seras!" I yelled and she stood in the same dramatic way. "Staring contest, GO!" We stared at each other before the people involved in the act turned on some lights that made it seem like our eyes were glowing until they flashed and the room's lights turned off. Quickly swapping myself for a little prop I'd made, I leant it against the chair. When the lights flickered back on, I moved the jaw of the skeletal head with a thin piece of string while saying: "Hey, I win-" I made my sentece cut short as the fake shull exploded. I heard several people burst into laughing fits. Peeking up, I noticed Alucard trying hard to keep back the laughter until he joined in and I popped up from udner the table, motiong towards the person. "I win the bet. That would be five pounds please." The person sighed theatrically before slapping a five pound note in my hand and I grinned triumphantly before I felt an arm slip around my neck and I was pulled back where Alucard ruffled my hair, still chuckling slightly as I complained about my hair being messed up before he eventually let me go, sipping at the cleverly disguised glass of blood. I hadn't felt so happy since the disappearance of my parents. Initially I'd thought they'd gone out for something but when they didn't return, I thought they'd been kidnapped and murdered and I spent the years in mourning. But enough of the sinister thoughts, I turned my attention back to the dinner, sliding my plate away from me before standing, tapping my glass with my fork to tell my announcement.

"Tonight, I think we should have a Christmas party. What do you all think of that?" There were cheers all around and I smiled before beginning to collect the plates and cutlery, carefully balancing them on my hands and arms before wandering back to the kitchen, carefully placing them in the dishwasher before heading towards my bed room, stopping in the middle of the hall as I thought about something, tapping my finger against my lip as I thought until I realised that someone stood in front of me. Snapping back to the present, I saw Alucard standing in front of me, a smile on his lips as he sneaked a look up and I looked up too, blushing as I saw the mistletoe hanging above us. Several people were still wandering about the halls, stopping and grinning as they waited to see what happened. Glaring at them, I turned my attention back to the vampire, smiling before grabbing his tie and pulling him down to my height as I went onto my tiptoes and kissed him, hearing several gasps of surprise, followed by cheers as Alucard brushed a finger across my face before gently cradling it. Breaking away for breath, I grinned before peeking around him and smiling smugly at the people who looked down and shuffled their feet.

"I've got to prepare for the party," I smiled at him before heading towards my room, closing and locking the door behind me to make sure no one snuck a look in. Heading towards the wardrobe, I reached right towards the back before pulling out what I was after, looking at the Snow Queen dress I'd bought before, the long fake fur cape trailing behind the short white dress, some light blue gems glinting in the light magically. Opening a drawer, I pulled out the elbow length gloves with snowflake sequins near the top that glittered. Closing the curtains, I turned the lights on, putting my dress on before getting to work on my makeup, doing a look I'd learnt a while back, adding some special glitter powder I'd found in a shop on the apples of my cheeks and a bit on the middle of my lids before I applied the mascara, fitting some glittering false lashes on before checking myself and adding a pale pink lipstick before applying a clear lip gloss over the top, smiling to see if the look worked, my smile spreading into a grin before I stood and placed the gloves on before digging about and pulling out the tiara I'd brought which I carefully placed on my head, the little gems glimmering as I slipped on my white high heels. Checking the time, I grinned and headed towards the door, unlocking it and walking towards the place where we'd held the Halloween party a few months before and I'd deliberately made sure I was late and I waited until I heard the groans from inside about me not turning up and I made sure my tiara was correctly placed before I walked in, stopping just inside the doorway, blushing when several people turned to gawp at me and my dress. What surprised me was seeing Alucard in a tuxedo and he met my gaze and I felt my legs almost turn to jelly but I remained standing before calmly walking in, flicking on the sound system on my way

Heading over to the dance floor, I began to dance to the music, being careful of my cape that was wrapped around my short dress, giving the illusion that it was longer than it was and people began to dance as well until laughter and chatter filled the air, along with the Christmas music and I almost lost myself amongst the crowd when the song '8 Days of Christmas' started playing and I began to dance, waiting for the right time to remove my cape. As soon as the singing started when the music properly started, I tore my cape off, getting some whistles and cheers as I stared dancing, for once glad for the dancing heels as I did all the moves that I'd come up with, my tiara staying in my hair since I'd attached a special band around the back that stopped it from falling. The song ended and I bowed, picking up my cape where I dropped it before making my way towards where some food and drinks were being served, grabbing a large glass of lemonade and taking a large gulp before sitting back and watching other people dance about. I wasn't aware of their plans for the karaoke and as soon as they announced it, my eyes widened slightly and I felt my hand shoot up into the air and I stood on the mini stage, picking my song before pressing play, singing along with the classic of 'All I Want For Christmas Is You', hitting each note perfectly, looking gazes with Alucard as I reached the chorus and beckoning with my finger before twirling and continuing the song, really putting my heart into it and holding the long note at the end as everyone applauded, some asking for an encore of a different song and I obliged, picking a favourite of mine called 'Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)' by Michael Bublé.

I was met with a huge cheer as I started, a grin spreading across my face as I sang, finishing the song and hopping off the stage, heading towards the door when a hand grasped my elbow softly and I turned, the rush of blood to my cheeks telling me that I was blushing deeply as I looked at Alucard as he motioned with a hand towards the floor as another Michael Bublé song played and we began to dance together, attracting some wolf whistles as he did a lift, making me gasp until I went along, twirling and generally having a whale of a time until I began to yawn, my movements becoming groggy and slow until I shuffled towards the door, utterly spent with Alucard at my shoulder, supporting me with his arm which was through mine as we walked down the hallway, the music sounding down the hallway and I sort of swayed along with it, clicking my fingers to recognised beats, sighing as I entered my room, practically collapsing onto my bed face first before rolling over until my new night gown was within reach. It was a silver colour with white snowflakes on it with a few snowballs as well and I slipped out of my dress, not caring who saw me as I got into my night gown, heading towards the en-suite to clean the makeup off my face and I watched the water go down the sink before turning and falling into my bed with a soft 'whumpf'.

My eyelids began to droop yet I kept them open as I pulled the covers up to my chin, acting like a little kid, a pout on my face.

"I don't want Christmas to end," I complained in a childish voice, getting a chuckle from the shadows in response. Finally, I allowed my eyes to close but it felt like minutes when I opened them again to find myself alone in my dark room and I flicked my light on, getting to my feet and walking to the door, opening it and walking towards the living room sort of place, lighting the fire and sitting in front of it with a blanket wrapped around me while I held the hot chocolate I'd made in the kitchen a moment before, sipping at it and enjoying the cocoa. I stared at the flames while I sat when I heard the door open slightly but I didn't turn, keeping my gaze fixed firmly on the flames as they writhed about, eating up the air closest to them. The person who entered sat beside me, putting their around my shoulders and I recognised the glove instantly and I leaned into Alucard's shoulder, pulling the blanket around him as well as we both watch the flames, sitting in silence as he rested his head on top of mine, some of his raven locks falling in front of my face but I didn't care.

"I could spend my entire night awake like this," I murmured. "It's so quiet and peaceful... So calm. No shouting in the training centres and nobody to gossip about things in my ear." I sighed in content before starting to sing quietly a song.

"_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Let your heart be light._

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be out of sight._

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas,_

_Make the Yule-tide gay._

_From now on,_

_Our troubles will be miles away."_

I continued singing the song, doing the slower version and I could hear Alucard quietly humming along, both of us swaying slightly to the imaginary beat in front of the fire. As I finished it, I heard some quiet footsteps and Seras sat on my other side and I smiled, wrapping the blanket around her too as we enjoyed the peace and quiet. I soon saw the tints of dawn on the horizon and I stood, heading back to my bed room and settling down on my bed, leaving my door open and I soon felt Alucard come under the covers with me, wrapping his arms around me as we both drifted off to sleep although I still think Alucard pretended...


	9. A Violent Wake-Up Call

The feeling of someone shaking my shoulder made me open my eyes slightly and I tried to bat away the person's hands, muttering about getting back to sleep when the hands shook my shoulder harder and my eyes eventually opened fully, revealing Seras with a worried look on her face and I sat up, pushing her off before I swung my legs over the side of the bed, several mumbled words coming out of my mouth as I stood, getting changed before looking back at Seras.

"What is it?" I asked before I noticed there was no Alucard in the room. Glancing about, I heard some coughing in the corridor through my open door and I hurried out, noticing Alucard leaning against the wall, coughing while blood trickled down his lips. Rushing over, I managed to get his arm over my shoulders as I began to help him walk towards his usual cellar, lighting the candle and sitting him down in his chair. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I noticed another set of eyes looking back at me through his blood red ones and I closed my eyes, trying to reach with my own mind towards his. A face appeared behind my lids and I gasped, almost reeling back in shock as the pink eyes looked at me, a pair of cat ears adorning the boys head.

"Who the hell are you and what are you doing to Alucard?" I growled, using my thoughts instead of words.

"I am Schrödinger," They said, their German accent obvious.

"Raus aus seinem Körper jetzt oder ich werde dich zerreißen, wenn du enlich, du kleine Göre," I growled, glad for my German lessons. Schrödinger seemed surprised at my fluency in his mother tongue before he rolled his eyes and began to disappear. When I opened my eyes, Alucard seemed to start to turn to shadows but a form fell out of him, landing on the floor with a thump before Alucard became whole once again, looking up at the ceiling before glancing down at me, a smile spreading across his features before he closed his eyes and I turned my attention to the cat boy who shook himself before noticing my boots in his view. There must've been something in my expression that caused him to pause and I picked him up by his shirt before throwing him across the room, an insane smile appearing on my features as he landed with a bone crunching thud.

"Ich habe gesagt, ich würde versuchen, dich zu töten..." I laughed sinisterly, advancing on him before feeling a hand grip my shoulder in a firm grip. Snarling, I shook them off, continuing towards the boy as he scrambled backwards. The hand grasped my shoulder again, forcing me to turn and I raised my fist, stopping, however, when I saw Seras looking at me with steel in her eyes. My momentary bout of insanity ceased and I turned my gaze back to Schrödinger, glaring at him before going over to Alucard.

"Are you ok?" I asked softly, getting the small knife out of my jacket pocket and creating a reasonably large cut on my arm and holding it towards him. "Drink. You probably need it." With what seemed to be a bit of effort, he attached his mouth around the cut, lapping it up while I glanced over my shoulder, watching as Seras helped the boy to his feet, ruffling his hair slightly and causing him to purr. I had to admit, although he had caused Alucard some pain, he did seem kind of cute with those big eyes and cat ears. Turning my attention back to Alucard, I watched as he reluctantly drew away from my arm, some blood trickling down the side of his mouth which he quickly licked up. "Better?"

"Much better," He sighed. Seeing like this made a feeling flutter inside me and I sat on his lap, stroking the side of his face sticking my tongue out at Schrödinger who seemed to be slightly surprised. As Seras led him out, I snuggled closer to Alucard, trying to warm him up before filling his wineglass with my blood, allowing him to lick any blood away from around the wound as I handed him the glass which he hungrily gulped down. I was just about to get off his lap when I tilted my head, something not feeling quite right. Whipping out my handgun, I pointed it to the shadows, eyes narrowing slightly until someone stepped out. He wore butlers clothing and had a monocle over his left eyes, his hands clasped behind his back.

"You have very good senses," He said, looking at me with grey-blue eyes. "You should need them with the monster you currently are close to."

"And you seem to be losing your manners, old man," I shot back, getting off the vampire's lap, slowly unsheathing my sword. "What do you want?"

"I only came to see old friends and I must say, you're one of the new kids on the block. A skilled one at that."

"Shut up and get to the main point, gramps."

His expression soured and I smirked before noticing the strings of what I can only call dental floss of doom swayed about behind him. I barely had time to react before the pieces of string were shooting towards me and I leapt, firing my gun and snarling as my bullets hit his strands of string. Running forward, a dark grin twisted its way onto my features as the small amount of vampiric blood helped me speed up, allowing me to avoid his attacks with relative ease and I saw inside his little bubble of strings and I eyed him wearily as the strings began to close.

"Cut me into pieces with the string, the same thing will happen to you." I warned.

"Skilled and has a sharp tongue. They don't have many people like her these days, do they Alucard?" As soon as he said his name, fury bubbled inside me and I darted forward, sword flashing in the light as I brought it scything down, sure that I would slice open his skull. I felt my sword beginning to stop in the air and I grinned, using it as a distraction to launch myself forward and sink my sharpened teeth into his arm, shaking my head back and forth like a wolf when it gets a kill but I let go, sending the older man flying across the room and I had my Desert Eagle back in my hand and I was firing clip after clip until the bullets hit their mark, blood spurting from the wounds. I fired until my current clip was empty and I reloaded and put my gun back in its holster before picking up my sword that I'd dropped, twirling it around my wrist, a bored expression on my features. As the old man stayed on his feet, I raised my eyebrow in surprise.

"Still standing?" I asked. "Impressive yet in vain. Soon you'll be on the floor bleeding from numerous places with severed limbs lying all over the place so I suggest either leaving this place and never coming back or, begging for mercy. Either one would be nice." Looking up at me, I saw the smile on his face and I growled, lifting my sword to bring down the killer blow when a gloved hand grabbed my wrist and I whirled around, spinning my wrist out of their grip before slicing down with my sword, drawing blood and I smiled but it slipped from my face when I realised who it was. The large gash on Alucard's chest began to weep blood immediately and I dropped my sword before rushing over, ripping a large piece of his red coat and placing it over the wound, managing to get a long enough strip to wrap around his torso as I sat him down on the ground. Glaring at the old man who smiled smugly, I fired my gun at him, causing the smug look to disappear from his features at the bullet hit his shoulder. Turning my attention back to Alucard, I looked about, wondering why he hadn't just regenerated when a voice popped into my head.

_He has no lives to regenerate with. _The voice said, whispering in my ear almost and I froze. _Let him drink your blood so that he can live._ Nodding to myself and the voice, I picked up the knife I'd used earlier, holding it against my neck when a hand clasped over mine and I looked down at Alucard who shook his head, a smile appearing on his features as he pulled me down into a kiss, his head lowering until it was at my neck and I stayed perfectly still, eyes staring at his chair as I felt his teeth brush my skin.

"If you need blood I can give you some," I murmured. "Drink if you have to." He hesitated and I sighed, taking the knife and slicing it down my arm, watching the blood begin to trickle towards the ground before Alucard clasped his mouth around it, drinking hungrily until he sat back, leaning against his chair, eyes closed as the wound slowly began to disappear, leaving behind just a blood stained shirt. I stood, swayed slightly before reaching out my hand which he took and I helped him to his feet, throwing my arms around him before I remembered the grandpa. Turning, I saw him staring at us quizzically before looking down at his feet as he too stood. Recognition flashed in Alucard's eyes but it disappeared as soon as it had appeared.

"Losing your touch to a girl, Angel of Death?" He questioned, a slight mocking tone to his voice. "I'm surprised you survived after being blown to pieces."

"I'm old," The man snapped. "How could I have beaten a young one like her?"

"She's over forty years old."

Horror seemed to flash over his face as he looked down at where I'd bitten him.

"I'm not a vampire," I said before he could run out screaming or anything like that. "I was put in suspended animation after the attack on London and I was given some vampire blood to help me look young and to keep me young until I came out of stasis." A few seconds passed before the old man nodded and seemed to disappear into the shadows. "Strange grandpa..." I muttered.

"I heard that!" His voice yelled from one of the shadows. Laughing, I looked about before picking up my sword and slipping it back into its sheath, glancing back at Alucard to see him putting on his usual hat and glasses before I padded back upstairs, putting on my winter coat and mittens, walking out into the snow that still fell from the sky in drifts, obscuring my vision slightly but I stood outside, mittens firmly stuffed in my pockets as I watched the snow, sticking my tongue out to catch a few on my tongue and they melted as soon as they touched. The sound of snow crunching under footsteps made me turn slightly and my thoughtful expression turned to one that wouldn't look out of place on an Ice Queen as Schrödinger padded along, his ears hidden under a woolly hat. Muttering to myself, I turned my attention back to watching the snow, my hair lazily blowing about in the wind as he stood beside me, shivering at the cold before I rolled my eyes and placed an arm around his shoulders, pulling him to my side and sharing by body heat and he purred, rubbing the side of his face against my side, just like a cat.

Raising an eyebrow, we stood like that before he walked away slightly, stopping and scooping up some snow. I was one step ahead of him, however, and as he stood, a snowball landed on his chest. We were soon darting about and having a snowball fight, laughing until I tackled him to the ground, picking up a handful of snow and beginning to bury his arms, giggling as he complained before I eventually dug him back out, leading him over to where my igloo was still standing, heading inside before tugging him inside. It began to warm up rapidly and we joked slightly and I told him about my life before all the craziness that happened in London. He then told me his story and I was surprised to hear his little ability about being everywhere and nowhere.

"We'll have to test that out, won't we?" I grinned before looking outside, seeing night beginning to close in and I crawled out, reaching my hand out to Schrödinger who took it and I got him to his feet before heading back inside, shaking the snow out of my hair and hanging my coat up on a coat stand, along with my hat before leading him towards one of the empty rooms and leaving him to his own devices. I hadn't seen Alucard since this morning and I decided to do something special. Sitting in front of the desk that had my new pc on it, I started it up and designed my own little flyer, advertising that I'd be singing for a little concert that night, using one of my own songs while singing other ones from my time thirty years ago. Stepping outside my room, I noticed a few people wandering about and I handed them out, telling them to give them to as many people as they could while I headed towards the largest hall in the entire mansion, setting up a little stage before sorting out the songs I'd sing, picking one for the opening and one to end on. I'd managed to get a small band together, but it wasn't really a band. It was just a few friends who could play some instruments and I asked them to do the first song with me which was one we'd practised before.

It was close to the time for my mini concert and I started to apply my makeup, going for a natural look but with smoky eyes. I slipped on a strapless black sequin dress with a slit up the side and I remembered Jessica Rabbit's dress and I smiled, heading towards the hall and calming my nerves. I listened to the people enter, my nerves beginning to build but they melted away as I went through my usual calming routines. The light in the room dimmed until it was practically pitch black and my little group got into position, me on the piano with a microphone close by while we had a guitarist, bass guitarist and some other instruments. After the initial murmurs died down, we leapt straight into the song which was 'The World Without Logos' by Yasushi Ishii and I remembered listening to it once and liking it. My fingers slid across the piano as I played the chords, singing along with the main singer as I played, earning some cheers and I glanced at the audience, surprised to see Alucard close to the front, his usual outfit on including hat and glasses and he lowered his glasses slightly, that crooked smile appearing on his lips as I played. We'd added a special effect to the microphones so the lyrics weren't clear, just as they had been when I'd listened to it and I focused on the piano for the rest of the song, chiming in at the right parts as the song began to reach its climax, me still playing the piano till the end, the chords easily coming to my mind as I played, doing the little finger sliding down the notes at points. As the lead guitarist started their little solo part, I saw the main singer begin to clap their hands to get the crowd going as well and they cheered as the song ended and I grinned before stepping out from behind the piano to stand with the others and we all bowed before they walked off the stage, the two guitarists and the bass guitarists staying for the next song.

A drummer came up and I nodded to each of them before counting and beginning the next song. I vaguely remembered the song and before it started to play, I quickly wrote on one of the pieces of large paper beside me a pile. On it, I wrote: 'Falling into a Trap With a Sexy Lure'. As I played, I could feel Alucard's eyes gazing at me, an eyebrow raised as we all played, me getting most parts while the others played only at their specified points and the song soon ended and they bowed while I stayed behind the piano, a smile on my face.

"I decided to do this tonight since it's after Christmas and I thought we needed something to get everyone happy," That statement was met with cheers and claps. "I hope you all enjoy the songs I have lined up for ya'll." Winking at Alucard, I stood behind the main mic, a curtain drawing over the other instruments behind me. I couldn't remember all the songs I sang but I defiantly remembered the last one since it surprised everyone. I headed backstage, quickly slipping out of my dress and putting on some short black shorts and a blood red sequin top with a denim jacket that stopped at my elbows over the top. Hurrying back up onto the stage, I quickly spoke into the mic.

"This next song I dedicate to one of you," I announced, watching with a smile on my face as several people nudged each other. As the song began, I attached a special head-piece with a microphone on it as I seemed to lose power and hang like a rag doll until the music started and I shakily stood up straight before rapping one of the fastest songs I knew. As soon as I hit the rapping part, I tore the coat I was wearing off, getting some wolf whistles and cheers while I rapped, almosting bouncing about the stage as I did the song 'Alucard' by Tech N9ne, finishing in a favourite pose of mine as everyone got to their feet, cheering and whistling before I bowed, thanking all of them before waving and disappearing backstage and collapsing into one of the chairs, picking up a nearby bass guitar that was still plugged into an amp and I began to play a little tune I knew while several people congratulated me on my performance.

I waited until the hall was completely empty that I allowed myself to slouch into the chair, wiping my hand across my forehead in mock tiredness before I gulped down a large glass of water, shaking my head slightly get my hair to fall evenly over my shoulders as I sat there, staring out the window at the dark landscape, a song drifting through my head before I slowly stood, walking back to my room only to be stopped when I saw the shadow rise up behind me. Turning slightly, I felt the hand cover my mouth to muffle my scream as I was dragged towards the front door where several people waited with a large sack and some ropes. I was harshly thrown into the bag, the ropes being hastily tied around the top and I kicked and thrashed about until I eventually smiled, taking a piece between my teeth and beginning to gnaw through it like a mouse, starting to make it bigger when I felt myself being thrown into the back of a car. As soon as the vehicle started moving, I ripped the hole open, standing and silently knocking the people in the back out before kicking the back doors of the van open with my boot and I hopped out, rolling as I hit the ground before setting off at a dead sprint. Grinning, I was glad that I'd changed clothes at the last song as I hopped up onto the pavement, starting at a jog before running. I was soon aware of being followed but I ignored them until the bullets flew above my head and I snarled, turning my head slightly before recognising this part of London. Running around a corner, I knew they were quite far back and I climbed the wall, using as many handholds and footholds as I could, reaching the roof as they ran around the corner and I continued my escape on the roofs, using skylights and such as cover.

My boots silently padded along the roof as I crouched slightly to avoid being seen until I was spotted. Growling my disgust, I continued running towards the Hellsing estate, hoping that someone would realise my absence sooner rather than later since bullets were whizzing about me like crazy. Leaping over a gap, I felt a bullet graze my skin but I ignored it, continuing on my way when I noticed a helicopter take off from somewhere near the mansion and I doubled my speed, using part of my vampiric blood to shoot off into the distance but my hopes soon dissipated when the helicopter got close enough for me to see it properly. There wasn't a Hellsing coat of arms on the side but I continued running towards it, ignoring the fact that something felt odd about this group of kidnappers. Sprinting to the edge of the building, I saw the copter beginning to descend and I jumped, making it seem as if I was going underneath but in fact, I grabbed the landing part of the copter, waiting before grabbing one of the men and throwing them out, swinging into the copter myself and shoving the other guy out, picking up a gun from where it was sitting close to the wall before I shot the two pilots, jumping out and rolling just as the helicopter began to fall towards the ground. Thankfully, I wasn't close to the centre of London so it crashed into a field close by, flames erupting from it.

Smiling slightly, I continued on my way, noticing with satisfaction that the guys following me had rushed towards where the helicopter was, giving me a chance to escape. I was soon back on ground level and running towards the estate, noticing the Hellsing soldiers rushing towards me. I exchanged a few words before being escorted back into the mansion, heading straight to my room where I closed the door and rested my head against the cool wood, inhaling the scent before turning and padding over to my bed where I simply laid down, staring at the ceiling. Thunder rang out across the countryside and I stood, walking over to the window and watching lightning arc across the sky, causing flashes to reveal fields for a brief moment before they disappeared back into darkness. A knock on my door brought me out of my reverie and I turned, opening it slightly before opening it fully when I saw who waited outside. Alucard stepped into my room, closing the door behind him before wrapping his arms around me and I hugged him back, feeling safe when the hail of bullets burst through my window...


	10. A Peculiar Turn of Events

Ducking behind my bed, I changed into my normal gear quickly, pulling out my hand gun and finding my new sniper rifle before quickly aiming outside, singling out the person before firing, watching as a halo of blood spurted out behind their head as the bullet when cleanly through their skull, splattering their fellow comrades. After killing a few more of them, I stood, revealing my position and aiming towards one, completely sure that they wouldn't dare shoot me since they obviously wanted me. That's when the sniper round burst through my chest, blood erupting from my mouth as I staggered back, gaping down at my stomach before falling to my knees and landing face first on the floor, vaguely aware of a shadow flitting out the window, followed by screams. Closing my eyes, I managed to push myself up slightly before collapsing again, growling at myself before I saw the shadow flit inside again and hands started to cradle me as blood dripped onto my cheeks. I saw Alucard above me, his eyes closed before he opened them again, his hungry eyes boring into mine and I nodded, closing my eyes slowly as Integra and Seras burst inside, stopping Alucard and hurrying me somewhere as the darkness closed in...

* * *

_I'd just got off my school bus and I was currently sitting in front of my laptop, writing about a story that used my name for the main character when I checked the time, frowning at how late it was. Mum and Dad had gone to work together and they said they'd be back around four or five o'clock. It was now nine and I stood, ringing up my brother, Liam, to tell him about my worries and he told me to call the police so I did. Soon, two policemen appeared at my door and started asking questions which I tried to answer as best as I could as panic began to rise up my throat. I was soon a sobbing wreck and one of the policemen comforted me as I cried. Several days passed and there was still no sign of my parents when one morning, I wandered downstairs, switching on the TV and checking the news, about to turn it off when it started to talk about the missing case of my parents and I watched intently. My hopes rose until they were crushed. Two bodies had been found, burned and a DNA sample taken. They were my parents. The scream of denial ripped out from my throat and I almost threw myself at the TV before Liam rushed in, grabbing my shoulders and holding me back as I wept._

_ Liam contacted my secondary school, telling them about our situations as I sat on the sofa, a large mug of hot chocolate in my hands while a blanket was pulled up around me. Days passed yet again and the council helped support us until one day, I didn't want to be in the house anymore. I'd got into a huge argument with Liam about it over the phone since he was at a Navy place, doing something and I hung up on him as he began to shout. I packed my bags full of clothes and a few pictures, along with a large torch and I brought along some batteries, heading across the road to the shop opposite the road and telling them what I was doing, they gave me some food for free before wishing me luck as I walked along the road, heading towards Dorking which was nearby. For once, I was glad that Mum had insisted that I buy some walking shoes and I wore them, tears freely flowing from my eyes as memories flooded back and I wiped them away with an already damp sleeve, entering Dorking and meeting up with a few friends once school had ended, telling them what I was doing and they allowed me to stay around their houses for a night before I moved on, finding a homeless shelter where I was about to settle down when someone came in and started killing people by biting them and drinking their blood, raping the girls who were virgins._

_ I was out of there in a flash, grasping a kitchen knife in one hand as I ran through the forest behind the homeless shelter..._

* * *

Kirsten was suspended in the tank of blue liquid once again, her hair waving about while the wound in her stomach slowly healed. Alucard had mentioned something about it not being right when she didn't wake after three days so they placed her back into the tank, keeping a careful eye on her while everyone waited. Occasionally, Alucard was found standing in front of the tank, a hand on the glass before he would turn and walk away, mulling over thoughts in his cellar while everyone else continued, albeit slightly more soberly.

* * *

_It had been three years since the incident in the homeless shelter and I found myself in the town of Guildford, helping out at a local secondary school that allowed me to participate in lessons in return for cleaning and stuff like that. When they said that they would pay me for my hard work, I declined their offer, saying that education was enough for me. The memories of that night were fading from my memory until one teacher stood out from the rest. We were having a music lesson before Halloween and I'd been practising my guitar and I sat with the guitar that I'd got from the music office on my lap, playing a sad song that I'd listened to before my parents went missing. The supply teacher walked in and I stopped, taking a sip of water from my water bottle but almost spurting it out when I saw our teacher._

_ It was the man in red, except he wore more modern clothes. Several girls in the class went goo-goo eyes over him but I raised an eyebrow. Obviously, he'd been forced to get a job to probably keep an eye on something in Guildford and when he took off his more modern glasses, I met his gaze evenly with my own cold glare before turning my attention back to the guitar, strumming a few more notes before the man in red said that our teacher told him that we could have a small party and since everyone had got drinks and food for a party in one of their lessons, it was a reasonably good party but it seemed that they wanted me to be the DJ. Sighing, I padded over to the mixing desk before playing a few Halloween songs, my gaze shifting to the man in red far often for my liking until of the girls noticed.  
_

_"Hey, you and the teacher should dance," Several people sniggered and I raised my eyebrow, playing a suitable song before walking out from behind the desk, holding a hand out towards the man in red. He raised an eyebrow as well before joinging me. He seemed to read my mind as I danced out the routine I'd learnt a few weeks ago. I saw someone pass the window but I thought they were monitors when the glass shattered and a man with hungry eyes stood there, lunging for me as I quickly ducked out the way, bringing my knee up to his stomach as he flipped and fell, the breath whoosing out of him. I saw a flash of fangs and I growled, pulling out my small, hidden knife before I lunged at him, Keeping him on the ground as I stabbed him in the heart.  
_

_ The man in red had stood by now and I could almost see him pulling out a gun from its hidden holster and I shook my head ever so slightly and he stopped, raising an eyebrow before tossing me a silver bullet which I caught, looking at him with a look of 'What the hell am I meant to do with this?' before turning back to the person as they snapped at me and I jammed my knife up to its hilt in their chest, again, right where their heart was and I shoved the bullet inside, hearing them roar in pain as they stumbled back, mouth opening and closing like a fish as I watched with wide eyes as I saw the silver in the bullet take effect as they turned to dust, the bullet obviously having gone in the hole I'd made in their heart._

_ "Hell, that was easy," I muttered, turning to everyone else, cleaning my knife on a piece of fabric I took out from my bag before getting it on my shoulders and walking out, feeling the looks of surprise and distrust burn into my back as I exited the classroom. As soon as I reached a quiet place that I knew in a courtyard, I sat down, tucking my knees up to my chin as tears streamed down my face. I'd just killed a man. God forgive me, I'd killed someone. After a while of wallowing in self pity, I stood, heading out of school and walking towards the centre of Guildford, heading into some shops and grabbing some food and drink before heading towards McDonalds and getting a large meal to get my energy up for the journey ahead where I'd go to one of the Army places and sign up there. I felt his presence before he sat opposite me._

_ "'Sup?" I asked the man in red as I took a sip from my Coke. He remained silent and I finished my meal, pushing the tray away. "Not a talkative one are you?" Still no reply. "Well, I got to go, places to see, places to be." Waving my hand in a vague gesture, I placed my tray on the little tray stack before heading off, feeling him following me and I growled to myself before going round one corner and stopping, waiting for him to walk around before I kicked his leg to get hit attention and he shot me a glare which I returned with a sweet smile._

_ "Are you going to answer the questions that I'll ask?" I said my first question and saw him nod. "Good. Why were you around here and disguised as a teacher?"_

_ "As you saw from this afternoon, there was a vampire around here which seemed to be preying on girls from the school."_

_ "Vampires?" I raised an eyebrow seriously before doubling up in laughter. "The only people who are vampires are people who should be in a padded cell, not wandering the streets. Anyway, say vampires did exist, are you one by any chance?" He turned to me, flashing a grin and also showing me his sharp teeth. "I take that as a yes." We walked along in silence until the man in red turned down one alley and seemed to disappear and I shook my head. "Men... You can never trust them." I continued on my way, exiting Guildford and heading towards a place that someone had told me directions to and I soon found myself in front of the Army complex. That day, I learnt from a new friend that I made how to kick ass and chew gum. And we were all out of gum..._

* * *

It had been a month or two now and still no sign of waking, despite the chemicals they'd placed into Kirsten's blood. These days, Alucard had been grouchy and unsociable, just heading out of his room to do missions and visit the tank to watch Kirsten as she stayed suspended in the tank of blue liquid, the silk gown they'd replaced her usual clothes with flowing about like her hair. They had several monitors in the room, showing what she was dreaming or remembering and Alucard was usually found watching them as well, a rare smile touching his lips as her latest one played where she was practising with the Army and a friend of hers was trying to teach her how to make a complex knot with a piece of rope during their break between exercises but she was failing miserably until she just gave up and threw the rope onto the floor in frustration. The next memory, however, didn't make him smile at all. It was of the attack on London and he quietly growled when he saw Father Anderson pop up at some point, saving her life. It then got to the point when she had seen the two armies with him, Anderson and the captain in the between them. The feeling of fear he got from the image when he saw himself going to the restriction 0 level caused him to grimace slightly. The image of seeing her getting shot caused anger to flood his mind before a song began to play through the speakers which were also programmed to play what she was remembering or dreaming and the song that came from the speakers was sad yet happy at the same time, even though it had no lyrics. Soon, another song came through the speakers and he recognised it as the second song she'd played at her mini concert.

The sky outside was turning dark and Alucard stood, pacing about, oblivious to the rapidly returning consciousness of Kirsten who still stayed suspended in her little water world.

* * *

_A song was drifting through my head as I found myself in the water world that seemed to have been exterminated but had popped back up again and I swam with the water animals again, although several memories popped up that made me stop and think about things. I could feel myself about to resurface and I held my breath, closing my eyes and gritting my teeth to prepare for the usual painful resurfacing..._

* * *

As expected, it was painful yet I remained calm instead of going beserk like I had before. There was one person in the room and it took a while for my eyes to focus and I tapped on the glass, pouting when they didn't hear me before slamming my fist on the glass and yelling: "Oi! Can you get me out of here?" The figure stood and I stared back, blinking a few times and rubbing my eyes for effect before smiling.

"Come closer," I used my best old granny voice. "Old granny can't quite see you..." A chuckle sounded around the room and Alucard stepped into the light, stopping mid-step however. Frowning, I tilted my head, looking down at myself, seeing no obvious signs of difference except for the dress that I was wearing which I cringed at. Looking at myself in the reflection from the glass, I looked at my face closely, narrowing my eyes as I still couldn't find anything different. Eventually he chuckled and allowed me out. As I tried to stand, I felt my legs buckle slightly and I slipped at the same time, some flowery language erupting from my mouth before Alucard caught me.

"I seriously have to stop slipping and tripping," I muttered to myself. I soon found my legs and I stood up straight, shaking my head to clear the remaining liquid from my hair, the little drops splattering everywhere. I felt like a dog so I shook the rest of myself, covering Alucard with the liquid and I grinned, taking a small step forward and managing to avoid slipping, my legs still happily keeping my weight as I slowly and shakily walked into the hallway, Alucard helping to support my weight slightly as I headed towards my room, seeing several Hellsing people which I smiled or waved to. I was about to open my door when a familiar voice came down the hall.

"Kirsten!" I just had enough time to prepare myself for Seras' hug and I grinned, patting her on the back.

"'Sup?" I laughed. "How have things been in my absence?"

"Not as fun as they could be."

"Oh? How so?"

"Mister dark and sinister here has been a grumpy person for the three months you were in the tank for."

"Oh really?" A smile appeared on my features and I opened my bedroom door, heading straight to my wardrobe to change out of the flimsy dress I was wearing and into my normal black nightgown. "What month is it now?" I asked.

"It's March," Seras informed me.

"Ah, Spring is here," I pretended to inhale the scents of Spring before going into my en-suite to change, shooting a venomous glance at Alucard as a warning and he laughed. I slipped the flimsy dress off, glad that my bra was still on and I glanced about before reaching for my dress, stepping into the black nightgown, about to pull it up above my torso when a familiar whistle sounded and I sighed in exasperation.

"Pervert," I grumbled, buttoning up my nightgown before walking out in my bare feet, hardly making a sound on the plush carpet. I yawned as I noticed the stars appearing in the sky. "Sheesh, don't time fly when you're in stasis..." That was met with a chuckle and the two went out, Seras probably doing whatever the hell she does at night while Alucard slunk back to his cellar and I sat on my bed, already being able to tell and I laid back for a while before getting out of bed and walking about the mansion, inevitably heading towards the cellar where I slipped past the mirror without garnering any attention until I reached the large doors at the end of the corridor, quietly knocking before opening them and peeking in, surprised at the pitch black before a gloved hand grasped my wrist and pulled me inside gently and closing the door behind me. His lips were crushing mine and I gasped in surprise before relaxing and running a hand though his hair which always seemed to be silky soft. Leading me over to his chair, I saw a flame flicker for a moment before several candles were lit, illuminating more space than before and I turned my attention to Alucard as he lounged on his chair, beckoning with his finger like I did on my mini concert. Blushing, I strolled over, the stone beneath my feet beginning to make my feet numb and I sat on his lap like I'd done so many times before. Seeing his hat on the table close by, I couldn't resist and I picked it up, putting it on my own head and tilting it at a jaunty angle before picking up his glasses and putting them on, lowering them as I looked at him with one of my best devil grins in place.

"How do I look?" I asked, winking.

"Like a sexy vampire," He chuckled and I almost did my little trick of purring before I caught myself.

"Why did you say vampire? I'm not a full one... Am I?" Taking his hat and glasses off, I placed them back on the table, being careful not to hit the wineglass. "Did I get changed when I was in stasis?" I could feel my heart beginning to speed up in panic, drawing a small hungry growl from the vampire. Rolling my eyes, despite my small state of panic, I opened the blood bag, giving it to him and looking away as he drank until the empty blood bag dropped onto the table and I looked up, feeling myself turn to putty in his hands as those red eyes looked into mine, some blood dripping from his mouth as he smiled. Snuggling up, my eyes felt suddenly heavy but they stayed open when I felt him stiffen beneath me, my keen senses picking up something was wrong. Tilting my head, I heard the childish giggles in the corner of the room and I stood, rolling my eyes and walking over to the dark corner, pulling Schrödinger out of the shadows by the back of his shirt, holding him up much like a cat. I allowed some of myself from my Army days slip into my gaze and I raised a single eyebrow at him.

"About that everywhere and nowhere business..." A grin flashed across my features. Training centre tomorrow morning, 10:00AM sharp. I want to see how it works against me." Dropping him back onto the ground, I ushered him towards the door, placing the a small wooden beam over them, my eye beginning to twitch in annoyance. "Bloody cat boys," I muttered, shaking my head and heading back to Alucard who was laughing, the rich yet slightly crazy sound reverberating around the room eerily yet I liked it, getting comfortable as I curled up on his lap.

"From what I saw outside, it looked like a prefect night..." I began to close my eyes, his arms wrapping around me posseively.

"A perfect night..." I could detect the smile in that voice. "Makes me want to have a bite to drink." Slowly turning my head, I fixed him with one my 'Don't even think about it' looks and he chuckled.

"I want some proper sleep so shut up and allow to close my eyes without worrying about having a huge hole in my neck tomorrow morning." That drew another chuckle and I closed my eyes, sighing as I relaxed completely and had the first, decent night's sleep in months.

* * *

When I woke, I was still in the cellar, the chill creeping into my bones through my dress and I shivered slightly, gazing about before my eyes settled on Alucard who had a big, devilish grin on his face. I noticed the blood on his teeth and I felt around my neck, feeling the blood.

"Oh for fuck's sake..." I simmered, glaring at him before he burst out laughing. Frowning, I continued to feel about until it there wasn't a wound. Then I noticed the empty wineglass on the table. "You rotter!" I yelled, jumping to my feet and fishing a tissue out of a hidden pocket on my dress and dabbing the blood away. He was still laughing after I'd got over my initial reaction. "Oh ha, ha." I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head. I was about to give him a huge tongue lashing when I heard the quietest giggle behind me and I whipped around, fuming when I saw Seras, Schrödinger and Integra filming my reaction. Running over, I grabbed the camera and stopped the recording, taking the card out and holding it out of the cat boy's grip, running towards the back of the room, thinking about how to stop it from getting around the estate when I slipped on a slippery part of the floor, falling forwards but somehow going at such speed that I flipped and landed on my butt. The card went flying out of my hands and the effect it had was comical as both Seras and Schrödinger dived towards it, crashing into each other while Integra took several calm steps forward and caught the chip easily while the other two rubbed their heads.

"You think that hurts," I grumbled, getting to my feet and pouting. "I can't feel my bum!" The others laughed at my complaining until I began to disappear upstairs, grumbling the whole way until I reached my room and giggled, pulling out the actual SD card from my hidden pocket, glad for once that I'd kept a spare one just in case. Plugging it into my pc, I watched the clip, laughing at my own reaction before using a special program and editing it so it seemed like it was Seras and I placed it onto the estate's system, listening for the laughter that was soon to come. Sure enough, a few minutes later, I heard laughter roaring down the halls followed by a squeal. Seras must've found the clip and was probably storming to my room, simmering with anger and I quickly closed my door, placing a whole load of stuff in front of it. I laughed as she tried to get in, her complaints audible from the other side until what I assumed to be a huge wave of employees swept her away, judging by the sounds outside. Still giggling for a solid minute, I headed over to my pc, playing a song that I quite liked and dancing along while I got changed into my usual clothes, glad for once that there was no prying eyes. I was soon singing along with the song, which was called 'Candy' by Robbie Williams, and still dancing along before I managed to get it attached to the estate's speakers, the song playing in the mansion. The knock on my door was unexpected and I moved all my stuff away, opening the door to a very annoyed Seras but before she could get her hands on me, I slipped past, dancing down the hall to the beat of the song, sliding as I reached the stairs, sitting on the banister and sliding down as Seras tried to get me, slipping as she tried to slide like me and I grinned, hopping off at the bottom and heading towards the kitchen, still dancing along with the beat, also singing.

Entering the kitchen, I prepared my little breakfast, avoiding Seras' lazy grabs for me, without even moving from my spot as I simply leaned or ducked out the way, calmly spreading some spread and jam on my toast before taking a chomp out of it, ducking from another lazy grab. The song 'Party Rock Anthem' came on and I finished my toast, beginning to dance to the beat, getting to the main hall and noticing that there were already a large group of employees dancing and I joined in, standing at the front while we began to do the shuffle, obviously everyone knowing how to do it. That was how Integra and Alucard found us all, dancing to the song and doing the shuffle with me at the front and the obvious suspect. As the song began to stop, we cheered and clapped, just enjoying ourselves until the music stopped and there was a crackling sound as my computer was obviously shut down or disconnected off the sound system. Everyone turned to me and I grinned at them before turning my gaze to Integra and Alucard who were looking at me with those sort of expressions that you know you're in deep shit. Glancing at how far I had between me and the door while the two stood just inside, a gap between them, I settled into a running position, a smirk spreading across my face as I saw Alucard shift his stance slightly.

"See ya'll later," I called over my shoulder as I sprinted towards the door, anticipating Alucard's lunge. Since it was all playful, I dropped my shoulder and rolled, sliding around a corner before gaining speed again and getting to the training centre where I saw Schrödinger.

"We'll start our little training exercise now," I said, heading inside and pulling my Desert Eagle out along with my sword. The cat boy seemed to disappear as I delved deeper into the training centre until I heard a faint ruffle of fabric behind me and I whirled around, Desert Eagle stuck firmly between the cat boy's jaws. "Nice try," I said, pretending to pull the trigger before turning and heading in the opposite direction, putting my gun away so I could use my sword more efficiently. Something moved to my right and I rolled forward as several bullets tore through the air above me and I grinned, heading towards the left before holding my sword to Schrödinger's throat.

"Sie benötigen, um Ihre Tarnung, Katze Junge üben." I laughed, letting my sword fall away from his throat and back into its sheath. I'd said something along the lines of him working on his stealth and he seemed slightly wounded but I lightened it with a squeeze of his shoulders before letting him go out of the training centre, leaving me a hall that would simulate a house that we often raided to kill vampires. I waited for a moment before whipping around, pulling my gun out in one fluid movement and aiming straight for Alucard's heart.

"'Sup?" I grinned, ducking under his lazy swipe, sticking my tongue out at him. He seemed to blur and I stopped, frantically looking about when his arms wrapped around me from behind, squeezing the breath out of me. "Can't... Breathe!" I gasped, trying to get lung full's of air into my lungs before he eventually let me go, allowing me to suck in a huge breath before exhaling it and inhaling again. Feeling his disapproving gaze, I rolled my eyes. "Sorry for Party Rocking," I giggled slightly as I name another dance song, drawing an annoyed snort from Alucard. Standing up straight, I was swept off my feet- literally- as Alucard lifted me up and ran towards the house.

"This is completely unnecessary," I grumbled, as we neared the house and slowed down, heading towards the basement/cellar/home of the sexy vampire. As we entered his large room, he placed me down, lighting a few candles around the room so the light was dusky and he sat on his chair, slipping of his coat and taking his tie off, pulling me closer by the waist before I was forced to sit down.

"Wait, wait, wait," I held a hand up. "Aren't I meant to be pure if I'm going to be changed?"

"You're part vampire at the moment," He smiled that crooked smile and I felt like putty in his hands. "It shouldn't affect anything."

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Who cares about rules anyway?" Damn, he took the words straight from my mouth. Brushing a strand of hair away from my face, he took off his tie and shirt and I marvelled at the cool expanse of his chest, running a hand down it before he pulled me down into a kiss using my own tie. Moving his head down to my neck, I shuddered as his breath rippled across my skin before I felt his teeth rest against my skin, stopping for a moment before he drew back slightly, allowing me to gaze into those eyes and I threw my arms around him, burying my face in his neck. We stayed like that for ages until my phone began to buzz at my hip and I blushed, opening it and holding it my ear.

"'Sup?" I answered.

"Get out the cellar and head up to the training centre." Integra's voice came through the speaker on my phone and I rolled my eyes.

"Alrighty then." I hung up and picked my coat up, glancing over my shoulder as Alucard calmly put his shirt and coat back on, mockingly waving good bye. I returned with my own middle finger before disappearing outside to the training centre where I was told to go inside with only my sniper rifle and handgun. Raising an eyebrow, I entered, immediately getting shot at and I ducked behind a wall, returning fire with my handgun before aiming with my sniper and catching a dummy in the head, the bullet ripping right through it and I did the bolt action before running into the hall, placing my sniper rifle with its strap over my back, pulling out my handgun and firing while I used some vampire speed to avoid the bullets, almost seeming to skate along and I was soon upon the dummies, ripping through them with my bare hands, the occasional shot of my handgun filling the air until the dummies were just pieces of filling and fabric strewn about the place. More gunshots rang from the hallway to my left and I rolled forward, ducking behind an overturned chair, reloading my sniper rifle and handgun when a grenade rolled into view and I quickly grabbed it and threw it back, resuming my reloading until a whole load of grenades appeared. Eyes widening, I dived into the room to my right, slamming the door shut behind me as I noticed a room connecting to the one I was currently in leading down the hall and I crept along, footsteps silent until I came up behind the dummies, ripping through them like I had before. I was grinning the entire time I shredded through their ranks, putting away my guns and shooting forward like a bullet, leaving nothing but shreds and scraps in my path.

Running around a corner, I laughed as I saw Seras at the end of the hall, arms crossed across her chest, her eyes glinting like blood stained steel in the light. Doing a come at me sign, she launched her attack and I dodged to my left, avoiding her punches until I had an idea and ran, placing a foot on the wall before running the wall and finally the ceiling, gaining an advantage as I aimed my sniper rifle at her, finger pulled the trigger while the shot echoed down the hall as Seras fell. I'd aimed for the heart but I knew it was a simulation and I walked over, laughing at Seras' pretend dead face before helping her to her feet. We chatted as we walked outside, although Seras took an underground route due to her vampirism and the sun that hurt her eyes. Taking my blade back from the person at the entrance, I placed my sniper rifle in the armoury, strolling back to the mansion and playing some games on my pc, shooting at people on shoot 'em up games or drawing on some of my favourite art programs. After a while, I looked out of my window, noticing the small buds on the trees outside and I glanced at the caving vouchers on my bedside table and I picked them up, counting three before going onto a caving website and signing up for a session before entering the voucher numbers. Smiling, I turned my pc off, heading outside and sitting beneath a cherry tree I'd noticed before, leaning against the trunk and lacing my hands behind my head and I allowed the Spring sunshine to shin through the branches of the cherry tree as a few blossom petals blew past, dropping from some early flowers as I gazed across the estate. Then I remembered my caving session and I went to tell the two vampires in residence.

One thing I forgot, however, was how excited Seras could get.

"Oh my God!" She was almost jumping about like a little puppy. "I've always wanted to go caving!" She hugged me so hard I could feel my back groaning in prostest.

"Hey, be careful with that super strength," I grimaced and she let go, still smiling from ear to ear as she began yammering on about caving and all of that stuff. I rubbed my temples with my fingers, wondering why I'd told her before the day of the trip which I'd managed to squeeze in for tomorrow. God, I'd have a long day ahead of me...


	11. Caves, Crystals and Hidden Bases

The day of caving had arrived and I sat in the back of the car, tapping my finger against my leg as I listened to a song. I'd plugged my iPod into the car and the song I'd chosen was one of my favourites. It was 'Matryoshka' by Hatsune Miku and I even began to sing along with the Japanese lyrics, freaking Seras out enough so that she remained silent. Her face lit up, however, when we reached the cave we were going to do caving in and Alucard parked the car and we hopped out, me unplugging my iPod and slipping it into our pockets as the two stuck to the shadows to avoid too much sunlight while I calmly walked along, greeting our instructor, having a brief chat before they kitted us up. The instructor, who had introduced himself as Garry, led us inside the cave, leading us on until we reached the first part of the caving experience and I felt Seras pale beside me as she eyed the small gap. Garry slid through first and Alucard followed and I encouraged Seras on until she gave and slipped through, followed by me.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" I patted her on the back as she breathed out a sigh of relief before smiling. As we headed deeper into the cave, something glittering caught my attention and I called out for them to stop as I clambered over to the sparkle, my eyes widening as I looked at the large vein of quartz that glimmered in the light of my headlamp. Garry had told us that there was some quartz down here and he'd given us some tools to help us get any quartz if we found any and I pulled my tool out and began picking away until I could pull a reasonable sized chunk of quartz out, surprised at its weight as I held it in front of me, wiping away some dirt. I peered through the transparent crystal with wide eyes before placing it in the bag at my waist and heading back to the others. They'd waited for me for about a minute and I pulled the piece of quartz out, showing it to them and they all smiled before I placed it back in the bag and we continued on our way. As we continued deeper into the cave and earth, I became aware of an electrical buzzing sound and I frowned, standing in the vast cavern we were in and looking about, senses set into over drive as I clambered over some rocks until I came across a very well disguised hatch.

Rubbing my chin, I felt Alucard poke about my thoughts before appearing at my shoulder as I opened the hatch. The blast of foul air that shot out caused me to cough and splutter before I managed to breathe normally again and I peered inside the hatch before allowing my top half of my body to disappear through the hatch and I glanced around, my headlamp illuminating a dusty corridor and I dropped down, landing with a soft thud before I motioned for Alucard to follow. He landed noiselessly beside me and I noticed a light switch on the wall and I flicked it, surprised when the lights faded into life.

"Seems like this place was abandoned years ago..." My voice echoed down the hallway and my gaze drifted down to a pair of foot prints in the dust. "Although it seems that someone has visited recently..." Following the foot prints, I soon found myself in front of a large iron door and I grasped the wheel, using all my strength to turn it and the iron door swung open, revealing something even my nightmares couldn't come up with. Around the room were several seemingly dry corpses in cages and I gagged as the stench reached me before I continued into the room. Several tanks of liquid stood against the walls while more cages hung over head. Inside the tanks of liquid there were figures, although they seemed as dead as the ones in the cages and as I delved deeper, I found a desk with paper strewn about it. Picking up a few, I skim read them, absorbing all the information I could before taking several pictures with my camera I'd originally brought along to take pictures of the cave. After several shots were taken, I turned around only to find a knife held to my throat and I froze as I saw the figure looming above me. Instinctively, I went into hyper mode and slipped past them, grabbing their outstretched arm and ramming the heel of my palm into their chin, letting go of their arm and kicking them in the stomach, sending them flying towards one of the tanks, smashing through the glass and leaving a bloody smear on the sharp edges of the shards of glass.

I turned to run to the exit when I heard the sound of a liquid being lapped up and I slowly turned, dreading what I might find. The supposedly dried corpse in the liquid was perfectly alive now and so where the others, their red eyes glowing in the dark.

"Ah, shit," I whimpered. "Seems we found ourselves an underground horde of vampires." I heard Alucard snort in disgust before grabbing my wrist and hauling me down the hall, returning to the hatch where Seras and Garry were looking down at us. "Move!" I yelled as Alucard threw me up and I grabbed Seras' outstretched hand, glad for once to have brought her along as she hauled me up. Alucard soon followed and slammed the hatch shut, piling a whole load of rocks on top and all four of us sat, hearing the thunderous banging on the hatch door.

"Well..." I said, a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth. "That was unexpected, huh? Finding a horde of undead and then finding some idiot down there who wanted to kill me... Seems strange and slightly fishy although the smell of fish could just be the water down here." Seras giggled at the last part and I got to my feet, dusting some dust off my coat before heading deeper into the caves, the sound dripping beginning to get on my nerves until Garry took the lead and led us to the crystal cave. Crystal stalactites hung from the ceiling imposingly yet beautifully and I found myself gawping as we entered. The light from our headlamps bounced back and I found myself refracted in several crystals, my eyes wide as I slowly walked in, noticing something to my right. Walking over, I saw the crystal gravestone and I paused as I read the name, tears leaping to my eyes as soon as I read it. The gravestone read:

_Liam Connor Robertson._

_Royal Navy Captain_

_Who Saved Hundreds of Lives_

_During the Attack on London._

_R.I.P_

_Forever embedded in the cave he loved._

I felt myself fall to my knees in front of the crystal, my gaze drifting down until I saw the face of my older brother, not really aged, with his eyes closed, ginger hair longer than I remembered and I found myself brushing a hand across the quartz, tears spilling from my eyes as I allowed the grief to overtake me.

"Heiwa wa anata no eien no kyūsoku, kyōdai de anata o mitsukeru koto ga deriku... May peace find you in your eternal rest, brother," I whispered to the crystal, my quiet whisper amplified slightly by the cavern. It must've reached the others since they began to search for me, occasionally saying my name since the cavern amplified it until I sensed a familiar presence in my mind. Closing my eyes, I imagined a brick wall, practically blocking off my thoughts until the presence of Alucard slipped away, leaving me on my own until he stood behind me, a hand on my shoulder, allowing me to grieve in silence.

"When did it happen?" I managed to whisper evenly.

"It was shown on television around 26 years ago," Alucard replied quietly. "Don't worry, I have lost people dear to me as well." His words made more tears spill down my cheeks and I curled up, face tucked behind my legs as the salty water from my eyes dripped onto the crystal, creating a small clinking sound that echoed about, soon followed by my quiet, choked sobs. The others found me, Seras understanding while Garry was completely clueless.

"Um, 'scuse me but... Why are you crying over Kirsten Robertson's brother?" I started at my name.

"Would you believe me if I said I was his sister?" I asked quietly. "Because, if you don't, I can prove it." I dug about my pocket until I pulled out the little friendship/family bracelet my brother had bought for me when our parents were found dead. I could feel Garry's eyes widen as I showed him the intricately knotted bracelet. "If you still don't believe me then I don't know what will make you believe. Most people should say that I should be with my brother, side by side in the crystal but I plan to live on, bearing the pain of others while keeping my own off their shoulders." I placed my hand on the crystal, stroking it again. "There isn't anything else I can do in this world other than to keep calm and carry on." I stood then, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand before moving deeper into the cavern, noticing two other gravestones of quartz and I slowly walked over, closing my eyes as I read the inscription that identified it as the resting place of my parents. Small jars lay encased in the crystal, the remains of them after their crimination. After saying a few small prayers, I continued into the cave, the soft plinking of small water drops calming me until I found a large expanse of water at the end of the cavern and I dipped my finger into it, watching the ripples spread across the otherwise still surface.

I was about to pull away when something moved in the water and I narrowed my eyes, about to lean forward when I saw two glowing red orbs looking up at me. The hand shot up out of the water just as I jumped back, missing grabbing my tie and front of my shirt by centimetres. Just as I was about to kick their hand away, something to my left flashed and I ducked as the synthetically created vampire soared above me, crashing into a large crystal. By then, the one from the water had crawled out and it looked at me with those red eyes. It was a male, obviously, and he towered above me, blonde hair swaying about his head like a halo while the one that crashed into the crystal groaned and got up, dark auburn hair draping across their features as they faced me. They were both male and I backed away until I felt the crystal poke into my back. Growling, I slid past them, running through the cave while I yelled with my thoughts at Alucard to get Garry out of the cave and I felt him through a small psychic bond telling Seras to get Garry back out of the caves. A strong hand grabbed my shoulders and I span, ramming my booted foot into their stomach, hearing the breath whoosh out of them in a large gust and I continued to run until I found Alucard, both his handguns out as he started firing at the two running vampires. Pulling my own gun out which I'd kept in a hidden holster, I stared to fire at them as well, anger coursing through me as they avoided the bullets, seeming to blur in one place and appear in another.

As an empty clip fell from my gun, the blonde was already there and I used the butt of my gun as a club, beating him over the head before jumping back as he made a grab for me.

"Alucard!" I yelled. "Need some help over here! The blonde's going crazy!" And he was going crazy. Spit frothed at his mouth as he went for me again but they both paused when they heard Alucard's name. By then, he was in his sort of crazy form which I'd learnt was restriction one and his body turned to shadows, seemingly to disappear before reappearing behind the auburn haired one, his hell hound arm tearing through him like butter, sending blood flying through the air. Turning his attention to the blonde, the blonde paled and ran, leaping from crystal to crystal towards the hole to the surface, movements lithe like a cat. My eyes narrowed as I reloaded my gun, aiming with both hands until I fired just ahead of where he was heading, the silver bullet ripping through his lower leg and he fell with a cry, landing in the water with a large splash. Diving in smoothly, I grabbed his arm and hauled him to the surface, aiming my Desert Eagle at his forehead.

"Tell me how you were made, who made you and how you ended up here," I looked down at him with steely eyes. When he remained silent, I pressed the gun right against his forehead. "Answer me!" I roared, hitting him the butt of my gun. "Answer me or I swear to God I will send you to your grave where you stand and throw your remains into the Mariana Trench and then fish them out and throw them into the biggest volcano out there!" He still remained silent and I shot a warning, the bullet ripping through his shoulder and sending his shoulder flying into the water. Yelping in pain, he cowered and I felt a demonic smile touch my lips.

"I'll tell you!" He cowered. "Just don't shoot me!" I kept my gun aimed at his head. "I can't remember who created me but they gave me this little pill to take and I took it once a week for a year and I couldn't move from my bed after a year had passed and they entered my house, taking me here, to this cave, and sending me in a pod down to the bottom of the lake, telling me only to wake up when I sensed a human nearby, the same went for the other guy. Please don't shoot!" Sensing that he was telling the truth, I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his feet.

"You're going to come with us," I ordered. "You come cleanly and quietly or you'll lose more than an arm and a leg." He whimpered and nodded as I pulled him along, leading him back towards where we came in until we reached the outside world, the stars and moon shining in the dark sky. I was met with a quizzical gaze from Seras and I rolled my eyes, shoving the both blonde vampires into the car before getting in the passenger seat, tapping my foot against the dashboard while I waited for Alucard to reappear. It took about three minutes until Alucard got into the car, in his normal outfit as we drove back to the Hellsing manor, the blonde vampire we'd captured remaining silent until he saw the mansion coming into view and he began to freak out until I reached back and aimed my gun at his head calmly, keeping my gaze firmly stuck on the mansion as we neared. As soon as the car was put in park, I got out, going round to the captured vampire's side and hauling him out. He whimpered pathetically but soon shut up when Integra appeared at the front door of the mansion.

"I take it we put him in the dungeon?" I asked.

"Place him in the second deepest part," Integra commanded and I bowed my head, pulling him along until I had to silence him by hitting him around the head with my gun, knocking him out for the time being. As I walked down the stairs, I wasn't really too careful with him and he thudded down behind me and I threw him into the cell, closing the large iron door with a clanging thud, placing the lock on before dusting my hands off and walking back up to the surface, yawning before ducking under the hug that Seras aimed at me.

"No bear hugs tonight, Seras," I sighed, catching her arm before she fell face first onto the ground. "Seriously, if I can avoid hugs like that while you can't keep your feet after having one avoided, I seriously worry for you in combat." I heard her grumble something incomprehensible behind me and I chuckled slightly, entering my room and sliding down the door, taking my tie off and slipping into my nightgown, literally falling onto my bed, eyes drooping shut as I felt exhaustion begin to creep up on me. Something lay on my bedside table and I let my hand flop onto it before pulling it back to inspect. I was instantly on my feet again when I saw the tickets to the Caribbean, hopping up and down before hastily packing a bag with several summer clothes and a black and silver bikini, chucking in my camera and a pyjama top and shorts, closing the suitcase with a zip of the zip.

Checking the clock, I was surprised to see that it 12:00AM already and I jumped into bed, pulling the cover up to my chin but sleep evaded me and I tossed and turned, eventually sitting up and going on my pc and playing several shooting games. That was how Alucard found me as he appeared through.

"Can't you use a door for once?" I commented while still looking at the screen. The game I was playing on was the newest in the Battlefield game series and I hadn't a clue what gun types there were so I just picked the ones that had the best ammo, range and power so I eventually ended up with a sniper rifle like usual and I was busy blasting through people's head on multiplayer. As soon as I got my twentieth headshot, the match ended since I'd shot the person who arranged the match over fifteen times and, being the sore loser he was, he raged quited. Chuckling, I moved onto a game that required stealth and team work but in each match there was someone that you had to kill but they had some extra abilities like invisibility and they would assassinate the search party. It turned out I was the single person they were looking for and I made my character go through the air vent system that I found fairly early on and I followed the teams progress through the vent, stopping when one of them was alone and my character slipped through the gap in the air vent and cleanly and quietly killed them, placing their hand over the players mouth to stop any noise before slicing the knife across their throat, dropping their corpse onto the ground.

I picked up something from a future kill and I equipped it onto my character and my character tapped the side of their head, activating a piece of technology that spread in front of their eyes like a visor but it picked up thermal readings and such so as I made my way through the building, keeping to the shadows, the little visor picked up several heat signatures and I snuck along, killing each of them until only one was left. They had the same visor thing and they looked about and I crept along behind them, shadowing their every step before making a move. Making my character dart out of the shadows, they quickly grabbed the person's mouth, dragging the blade across the person's throat in slow motion, signalling the end of the match and my victory. I stretched my fingers out in front of me, clicking them until I turned in my gaming chair to face Alucard.

"Sorry about the long match," I smirked. "Want to try to beat me?" Motioning to the games console hooked up to the TV in my room, a smirk slid across his features.

"How about in real life?" He challenged and I raised an eyebrow before standing.

"Challenge accepted." I made my way to the part of the training centre where it featured hand to hand combat. "C'mon." I beckoned him forward with my hand, waiting for him to make a move. When he didn't make a first move, I sighed and shook my head. "I'm not falling for going first. It would be a lot-" My sentence was cut off as he seemed to blur and I ducked, watching him fly over me before I flipped to my feet, launching a kick at him but he moved out the way. Hands reaching forward to grab my foot but I twisted out of his grip and sent a vicious punch into his nose. The resulting crack caused him to grunt and take a few steps back, blood flowing freely from his nose.

"Not bad," He commented, straightening his nose. "But I was only going at half speed." He seemed to blur once again but this time, it was faster and I found myself barely moving out the way of his punch, his knuckles skimming the bridge of my nose by centimetres. Eyes widening in surprise, I moved up my game by kicking his legs out from beneath him, so tempted to pull out my Desert Eagle yet I resisted and slid out the way as he tried to grab me. I stuck my tongue out at him, catching his punch once he got to his feet and ramming the heel of my palm into the side of his face before bringing my elbow down on his arm, causing him to grunt in pain as I sent a kick to his midriff, sending the breath out of his lungs with a whoosh. I waited as he staggered back slightly, taken aback as he began to laugh, his frame shaking as he continued to laugh.

"Someone's got a bad case of the giggles," I muttered, causing him to roar with laughter even more. A smirk grin spread across my face as I launched myself forward, seeing an ample time to strike, bringing my hand back for a punch. My forehead slammed into his hand and I yelped in alarm as his gloved hand grasped my head, just like my brother had done when we got into tickle fights. An idea came to my head and I slipped out from his grasp and jumped on him, hoping that he was ticklish. It turned out he was and I was soon performing the worst torture the world has ever seen. Tickling.

"Who knew the great Alucard was ticklish," I laughed, squealing in surprise as he started to tickle _me_. "Stop it!" I managed to say between giggles and he eventually stopped. I was still trying to stop from giggling by biting my lip, being careful not to bite too hard. Eventually, I sat up, shaking myself off and realising I was still in my nightgown. "How the hell did I forget I was in my nightgown?" The memory of the tickets to the Caribbean came back to my head and I leapt to my feet, excited once again as I gushed out the details of it all, hopping form one foot the other, only realising I was in Alucard's arms when we sort of teleported back into my room. Hopping out of his arms, I showed him the two tickets.

"I get to bring someone else with me!" I squealed shooting around the room while I got some more things and packed them in my bag while playing some music in the background. Of course, it was calypso music with steel drums and I could almost imagine the pristine beaches and turquoise sea of the Caribbean in front of me, the sun on my skin. I was still daydreaming when the first hints of day crept over the horizon and I found myself yawning, hopping into my bed, about to turn my lamp off when Alucard slipped into the bed beside me, coat hung over a chair while his tie lay on the bedside table. I didn't comment but instead I allowed him to wrap an arm over me when a question popped into my head.

"What is it that makes you harbour feelings for a human like me?" I pondered aloud. "Is it the blood or actual feelings of the heart?" I hadn't realised I'd asked the questions out loud until I felt his arm squeeze closer around me.

"It's a mixture," He murmured into my ear, that velvety voice of his causing most of my worries to drift away, allowing me to drift into an easy sleep.


	12. On Vacation Please Try Another Time

It had been several months and it was time to go to the Caribbean since it was at its best when it was warmest and I found myself in my usual gear, dragging my suitcase behind me while having my backpack on my back. The place we were going to stay in was owned by Hellsing so they would bring blood bags when Alucard got thirsty. I placed my suitcase in the boot of the car, keeping my backpack with me as I sat in the back, opening it and pulling out a book I was reading. It was a favourite of mine and it was the legendary Hunger Games books and I'd read the series as a kid in about a week or two and I read the first one again, devouring the chapters as it got to the part where Katniss is placed in the arena. Alucard sat beside me, trying to read the book over my shoulder until I batted his hands away.

"Get your own book," I muttered, fishing out an extra copy and throwing it at him like a ninja star. We were both soon engrossed in reading and sat quietly as we headed towards Heathrow, Seras trying to get us to talk while she drove until she gave up and concentrated on driving. When we arrived, Seras gave me one of her huge hugs that crushed the air out of my lungs until I managed to get her to let go, grabbing my suitcase from the boot, dragging it along behind me as we headed towards the right part of the airport, Alucard guiding me since I'd never been on a plane in my entire life. It turns out, the tickets were for a private jet and my eyes widened at who was at the desk to get us to the private jet.

"Jordyn?" I gasped. "Before you ask who I am, remember the time at Laura's sleep over when we went into that river with bare feet and the fish slid past us and we thought it was a monster?" Jordyn looked at me before recognition flashed in her eyes.

"Kirsten!" She got out from behind her desk and gave me the largest hug I'd received yet. We did our little secret handshake before high fiving each other. The years had been kind on Jordyn since she didn't have any wrinkles in sight and her eyes were still bright and playful.

"I'm surprised you still remembered the handshake," I laughed as she led me and Alucard towards the waiting area. "Also, how did you get to work here? Last time I was aware of jobs was that they were hard to come by..."

"It's been thirty years and a bit," She rolled her eyes before it seemed to dawn on her that I still appeared in my early twenties. "How come you haven't aged that much?"

"Uh..." I glanced at Alucard who was looking through the large window on side of the room. "Long story short, I got shot in the attack on London and was put in suspended animation until I woke up thirty years later."

"Oh," Was all Jordyn said before leaving us. I sat on one of the red sofas, relaxing until someone came to lead us to the plane, closing the plane door behind us as we sat in the rich leather seats. Inside the plane, it was more like a living room from a house than an actual plane and I peeked out the window, watching as we took off until I pulled my iPod out, playing the song 'You Are My Number One' by Smash Mouth as I headed towards the drinks part, mixing some fizzy drinks together until I got the mix I liked to call the 'Muppet Mix 3000'. It was a mix of lemonade, Coca Cola, Tango, Cherryade and Appletiser. Alucard raised an eyebrow as I finished mixing the drinks, putting a straw into it and taking a sip.

"What?" I shrugged. "I have varying tastes." Sitting back down, I watched the clouds drift past, trying to get a peak down at the earth from my window, eyes lighting up as I saw the Pacific Ocean below us and the song on my iPod changed to the aptly named 'Pacific Coast Party' by Smash Mouth, yet again. Pulling my book out of my bag, I continued to read, sipping my drink through the straw occasionally before finishing the book and pulling the next one in the series out. Mouthing the words of the song, I was surprised when the next song came on. 'Candy' by Robbie Williams and I smiled as I remembered the little dance party I'd started by playing this song. I could feel Alucard remembering that and as he reached across to change the song, I pulled it closer to me, still reading my book and I heard him sigh and I smiled sweetly, placing the book back in my bag before standing and placing my now empty glass somewhere where the dirty stuff goes, dancing as I went until the song changed once again, this time to 'Falling Into a Trap With a Sexy Lure', the song I played at my concert and I blushed slightly before sitting back down and staring out the window, fingers tapping on the table as I saw some islands drift below.

Alucard placed his hand on top of mine, stopping me front tapping my fingers and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow of my own for once until I noticed my iPod had run out of battery.

"Darn," I muttered, stuffing it into my bag before standing and making myself a snack. I was just pulling out the knife to cut some chicken into smaller pieces when, being the clumsy person I am, caught myself on the finger. Sighing, I counted to five before I held my finger out, rolling my eyes when Alucard chuckled.

"It's become a habit hasn't it?" He asked as he gently grasped my finger with his gloved hands. I rolled my eyes again as he gently drank the blood, stopping when I began to pull my finger away, wrapping a piece of kitchen towel around and grabbing a plaster from a first aid kit I'd found earlier. Soon my finger was plastered up and the plane was coming in to land at the airport. Sitting, I waited for the jolt to announce we'd landed but we landed as smoothly as I could have thought possible and I looked out the window, eyes lighting up as I saw the palm trees lining the airport. Someone opened the jet door and I stood, grabbing my backpack and stepping out, slipping on a pair of sunglasses I'd brought along as I stared around me. The Caribbean was just as I thought it would be, tropical, colourful and warm. Alucard soon exited and he'd told me before that he could stand some sunlight but it dampened his powers so he followed, gazing about while he placed his usal hat and glasses on. We followed the person to the airport, doing the necessary tasks before we got into a car and the person drove us to our little holiday house we were staying in.

As we entered, my face lit up and I took my sunglasses off, looking at the opulent room we were standing in before noticing the pool out the back. The person gave us a quick tour before bidding us a good holiday and I slipped into the room I wanted, getting into my black and silver bikini before wrapping a towel around my waist and walking downstairs, heading towards the pool and jumping in, remembering to take the towel off before I got into the water. Swimming the warm water was relaxing and I found that in this water, I could have my eyes open without chlorine or anything like that stinging my eyes and I silently rejoiced in future technology, finding that I could even stay under longer than I could thirty years ago. When I surfaced to finally get some air, the sun was beginning to set and I swam about some more before climbing out and drying myself off with the towel, wrapping it around my waist again while I let my damp hair hang down my back as I quickly made a small meal for myself. Eating it inside the house, I poured some white wine for myself into a wine glass, making my way down to the beach where two deck chairs sat and I reclined in the blue one, gently sipping my wine as I watched the sun set, the golden rays reflecting off the waves that gently lapped the shore. I was soon joined by Alucard who had a wineglass full of what I assumed to be blood and we both sat, the chairs having been placed apart before I picking mine up and moved it so it was right next to his.

Resting my head against his shoulder, he placed an arm around me, brushing a few strands of damp hair out of my eyes so I could watch the sunset better.

"I can't remember the last time I was by the sea," I mumbled, the soft lapping sound causing me to relax. "What happens if a vampire goes into salt water? Do they fade away or what?"

"It depends on your class of vampire," Alucard answered. "It wouldn't affect me that much, only dampen my powers by a tiny sliver." He looked at me with those red eyes, a playful hint in those red depths. "Are you suggesting something?" I slipped out from under his arm, blushing a deep red while I shook my head, sending small droplets of water flying about.

"No, no, no, no," I stuttered. "I, er, I wanted to go swimming at some point in the ocean that's all." I rubbed the back of my head in embarrassment, getting to my feet and placing the empty wineglass on the side before leaving the towel by the swimming pool. Sprinting towards the ocean, I hopped onto some rocks, quickly making sure there were no rocks under water before I took several steps back and ran, diving into the water with a small splash, watching as the night time inhabitants of the coral reefs came out to play. Several sharks swam around me and I was vaguely reminded of my water world as I swam, feeling the splash through the water and I turned, smiling as I saw Alucard swimming towards me. A playful grin appeared on my features and I dived down, hiding in the shadows of the deeper water before swimming as quickly as I could up to Alucard and wrapping my arms around him.

I felt him chuckle before he grasped my hand and led me throw the water, swimming quicker than I ever could until I felt my lungs bursting for air and I swam towards the surface, taking in large lung full's of air as I looked up at the moon, lying on my back as I allowed myself to stay afloat before I dived back into the warm water, finding Alucard soon enough scaring away the sharks. I rolled my eyes before swimming back to the shore, remembering when I went swimming with my family and did a sort of mermaid way of swimming. Adopting the right sort of pose, I swam along, making my body like a wave and I got to a surprisingly good speed and I soon reached the shallow corals and I watched the night time fish swim about, viridian green eyes watching their every movement. I could feel when Alucard came along since all the fish hid inside the coral and I swam to the surface, walking up the beach while the moon reflected off the water that was still on my skin. I heard some splashing behind me as Alucard surfaced as well and I turned, smiling at him before playing an age old game.

"Tag!" I grinned as I touched his arm, setting off down the beach at a jog before increasing my speed. Noticing a low palm tree, I jumped and grabbed it, swinging myself up onto it and perching there before moving onto a higher palm tree, grabbing a coconut and trying to prize it open while I waited for the vampire to follow me.

"Tag," The voice came from behind me, along with a soft tap on my shoulder and I yelped in surprise, dropping the coconut onto a rock and it cracked open and then I fell out of the tree in surprise, just grabbing the tree to change my descent and I landed on my feet, padding over to the coconut and picking it up, managing to prize it open from the crack and I scooped some of the flesh of the fruit out, placing a small amount on my tongue before drinking the coconut milk that poured out of it. Smacking my lips, I heard Alucard land behind me and I threw the coconut at him.

"Tag!" I yelled triumphantly as it hit his shoulder softly. "And there aren't any rules about using objects to get someone." I grinned and ducked as he threw the coconut back at me and I replied by sticking my tongue out. We continued like that for a while until he tackled me to the ground and felt my form sink into the sand from the force of the impact. Looking up into those eyes, I noticed that he'd taken off his coat and top and was only in his trousers and I blushed as I found myself looking at his chest before I fixed my gaze firmly onto his eyes before a playful smile found its way onto my features and I burrowed down into the sand until only my eyes were visible.

"It's surprisingly warm here," I managed to say without getting sand into my mouth. He chuckled and pulled me out, an arm around my shoulders as we walked back to the holiday house and I realised my mistake of going into the sand while wet. It stuck to my skin and I sighed, heading towards the bathroom and taking a shower, making sure the door was locked but that wouldn't stop the vampire if he decided he wanted a peek. Turning the shower on, I stepped in, washing the sand from my skin, for once, the vampire not poking his head through the wall. Turning the shower off, I dried myself off, wrapping a towel around my hair and changing into my pyjama top and shorts, padding out of the bathroom and sitting in my room, brushing my thick hair through with a comb before plaiting it to stop it from knotting. Lying down on my bed, I counted to ten on my fingers before a familiar presence drifted into the room.

"Wow, you're becoming so predictable," I commented while I stared at the ceiling, noticing a button on a small stand which I pressed. I quietly gasped as the ceiling seemed to melt away, revealing the night sky. The stars twinkled softly while the moon shone brightly and I was able to see several craters, the grey standing out against the bright white and Alucard placed his arms around me as I began to drift off to sleep, several Caribbean songs drifting through my head.

* * *

The morning was blissfully warm and my eyes sleepily opened and I yawned, sitting up in bed; stretching like a cat before I stood, shuffling towards the kitchen and grabbing my breakfast. I was pouring myself some mango juice when I noticed what was happening outside. Blinking in surprise, I finished pouring my mango juice, grabbing my bowl of fruit salad while popping a raspberry in my mouth as I stared at the sand sculpture in progress. I rubbed my chin for a moment before I sat on one of the deck chairs, tapping my chin while I ate my fruit salad and finished off my mango juice. I stood and padded over, adding a few adjustments to the sculpture before the person making it peeked around. They had sandy blonde hair and tanned skin. They were only wearing swimming trunks and their Caribbean sea blue eyes glittered when they saw me.

"What exactly are you making, apart from a sand sculpture?" I asked.

"Well, I... Um... I saw you and your friend last night and decided to make something like it except with a more fantasy feel," I walked around to his side and stood back, looking at his piece of work. The detail was astounding. From the waves that licked the feet of the two people to the faces as well. My face was picked out in perfect detail and I gawped before nearly drooling over the detail on Alucard's face as he seemed to be dancing around my figure with the waves, several little sea shells amongst the water that seemed to move if I stared too long.

"Wow..." I couldn't say anything else as I gawped at it. "How did you get so much detail? I mean, since we didn't see you, I thought that you must've been far away..."

"I was closer than you think..." The tanned person rubbed the back of their neck. "The name's Alec by the way." He extended his sandy hand.

"I'm Kirsten," I shook his hands warmly before helping him with the sculpture, even though I didn't know much about sculpting myself. We chatted as we worked, laughing at each other's jokes until we stepped back to look at the finished product. It was surprisingly beautiful, despite my clumsy hand in it and I found myself smiling, fishing out my camera and taking a few steps back, my foot catching on something and I would've fallen on my butt hadn't Alec caught my arm and hauled my upright. Smiling, I looked at the sunset, surprised at how quickly the day had gone. At some point, we'd stopped for lunch and I'd gone and changed into my silver and black bikini although I slipped on a pair of trousers. It had taken longer than I thought it would take but the end result was amazing. As the golden orange light from the sunset hit the sculpture, I took the photo, looking at the picture with a grin on my face. The mix between light and shadows was pretty good and I showed Alec the picture, slipping the camera back into my trouser pocket after I'd turned it off. After looking at the sculpture with all the waves on it, I felt like I had to have a dip in the sea and I quickly trotted back to the holiday house, slipping inside and grabbing a few towels while I placed my camera on my bedside table, slipping my trousers off before padding back downstairs and exiting the house, towels in hand. Reaching the shore, I dropped the towels out of range of the water before I splashed in, soon going under to watch the fish and coral reefs, my eyes transfixed on the shimmering colours.

I felt the splash and I turned in the water, smiling as I saw Alec swimming towards me. Clicking sounded and I tilted my head before I grinned, turning to see the pod of dolphins. Swimming over, I picked up a clump of seaweed, handing it to them before I went up for a breath, taking a deep one before diving back under, playing with the dolphins, running a hand along their smooth yet powerful bodies as they swam through the water, twisting and cavorting. Soon the sun was completely under the horizon and I saw the dolphins swim off and I was reluctant to see them go although I made my way to the beach, shaking my hair to get most of the water out before I wrapped it up in a towel, placing one around my waist as well. I waved goodbye to Alec as he wandered off to wherever he'd popped up from and I entered the house, making myself a quick dinner which I finished just as Alucard entered the room, heading straight to the fridge and pulling out a blood bag that had been delivered today and he tore the top open with his teeth, drinking it before throwing the empty bag towards the bin. Since I was close by, I pressed my foot on the little pedal and the bin lid opened, the bag falling in and I took my foot off the pedal, the lid falling back down.

He padded over to me in that graceful walk of his, wrapping his arms around me and I laughed.

"Was it really that bad without me there when you woke up?" I joked. He chuckled and sniffed my neck. I didn't expect him to tense and I immediately knew something was up. "If it's about the guy I met on the beach, I can explain. He was making a sand sculpture and I helped him with it. I've got a picture if-"

"It's not that," He growled, looking over my shoulder. "He wasn't an ordinary person. What you saw was an incubus. I'm surprised you didn't fall for him." I could feel my blood roaring in my eyes as I pictured that innocent face as an incubus and I shuddered, realising that there was something that made me want to see him. "Be careful tonight." Alucard murmured in my ear as he placed me back on the ground. Deep in thought, I wandered up to my room, changing into my pyjamas before sliding into my bed, too worried but soon enough, I fell asleep.

* * *

Something woke me and I opened my eyes, reaching for the knife I kept under my pillow but I felt someone grasp my wrist and I froze. Chuckling sounded above me and I was aware of someone straddling my chest and I growled, trying to throw them off but they stayed put. Finally, my eyes adjusted to the dark of the room and I snarled when I saw Alec above me, eyes glowing blue in the dark as they hungrily bored into mine.

"Get off me you bastard!" I roared, still trying to shove him off.

"Now that's no way to talk to someone," He tutted as he began to pull the covers away. I heard pounding at the door and a smile found its way onto my features. "Am I that funny? Because I can make this a _lot_ more fun..." I let him fool himself into a false sense of security before I slowly inched my hand towards the gun that Alucard had placed under his pillow in case I ever needed it. Pulling it out, I quickly placed it against his skull before manoeuvring it until it was between his jaws. Laughter rippled out of my chest as I watched his eyes widen.

"Scared of little old me?" I grinned wickedly, finger tightening around the trigger until the gunshot sounded, causing my ears to ring slightly before I shoved his body off of me, chuckling as some blood spurted onto my arm. I removed the thing that was obstructing the door, smiling at Alucard as he looked at the blood on me. Something behind me rustled and I turned my head slightly, noticing Alec's body jerking about and I rolled my eyes, firing twice in quick succession until his body stopped. Downstairs, something crashed through the front door and I silently padded past Alucard, peering around the corner, a smile forming on my bloodied lips as I saw a few people who seemed normal but their eyes glowed in the dark.

"Come to play have you, boys?" I asked as I leaned against the wall, gun in plain view as I studied the trigger, the moonlight falling onto the blood that covered me. "I'm afraid I can't offer my body to anyone that I don't like. Sorry." Aiming quickly, I fired, either exploding their heads or going for the heart. The last one I left and I shot his legs, rendering him immobile as I walked over, placing my foot on his chest as I leered down at him, chuckling as I placed the muzzle of the gun into his mouth. "See you in hell." I murmured as I pulled the trigger, more blood splattering over me. Smiling, I was aware of more people rushing into the house and I could feel my blood roaring in my veins and I swear I could smell them. God, they smelled _delicious_. Feeling around with my tongue, I felt my sharpened teeth and I grinned darkly, walking towards where the people had broken in and rolling my eyes at the array of glowing eyes.

"You boys don't know when to stop a party," I chuckled, picking up a large knife from the kitchen, throwing it into the air before catching it by the handle as I looked at each of them. "What's the matter? Scared of hitting girl?" Narrowing my eyes in savage glee I leapt into the middle of them, shooting and slicing until I was covered in their blood, still grinning from ear to ear as I kicked the last body away. "That was too easy." Hopping up onto the kitchen counter, I swung my legs as I waited for Alucard to appear. It was odd why he didn't just appear through the wall or use any of his powers to help... The realisation slapped me in the face. The enemy had Alucard somewhere and had expected me to come quietly. Rage bubbled up in me and I stalked through the house, checking every room until I heard a familiar voice taunting the enemy. Opening the door, I leaned against the door frame.

"Alucard, really," I shook my head in mock shame. "You should know by now to kill your enemies and taunt them after." Smiling sweetly, I looked at the women around him who seemed to be infuriated at the vampire. Succbi, I guessed. To me, they seemed ugly as hell but to men they probably seemed a lot prettier and I rolled my eyes before I counted how many there were. Four gunshots later and there were four bodies on the ground, their blood acting as paint on the pale walls. "Killing these bastards is getting easier and easier." I yawned before tucking the gun into a holster I'd picked up from my room when I'd been looking for Alucard. Quickly untying him from what I could only assume to be blessed or enchanted ropes, I threw my arms around him, glad that he was safe, even though he could've done a heck of a lot of damage just sitting down. One of his hands stroked down my back, wiping away some of the blood before pushing me back slightly so he could get a kiss. I shuddered as I felt his tongue wipe away the blood on his lips. His grip tightened on my back and he pulled me closer.

"Hey, now's not the time, mister," I drew back slightly tapping his nose playfully with my finger. Standing, I padded to my bed room, slipping into my usual clothes before picking up the gun, which turned out to be my Desert Eagle, and putting inside a hidden holster in my coat. My skin still had dried flakes of blood and I brushed them off before heading downstairs, raising an eyebrow as I saw a large array of the supernatural standing out the back. "Expect me to come with you? I don't think so since I've better things to do than be experimented on or brainwashed." Waving my hand at them, I began to walk away, pulling along my packed suitcase with me.

"Nightmare..." That name stopped me in my tracks and I slowly turned, eyes narrowed. "We only want you to feel like family and not become a slave to humans like that mockery Alucard."

"How dare you call the King of Vampires a mockery!" I thundered, pulling out my trusty handgun. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet right through your skull." When none came, I narrowed my eyes even further, finger tightening around the trigger before I noticed the shadow that landed behind them. "On second thought," I put my gun down. "I think I'll let Vlad the Imapler rip you all apart." The person who had spoken frowned, turning around and his eyes widened in horror as Alucard rose above them, on restriction 1, his hell hound out to play. Leaning back on my heels, I watched him rip through their ranks, drawing cries and screams that made my eyebrows raise slightly as some of the men gave girly screams. Something to my right flickered and I turned, pulling the trigger on my handgun to put a bullet through the skull of the succubus that tried to sneak up on me, turning my attention back to Alucard who was standing with the last person quivering in fear in front of him. A bloodthirsty smile appeared on his features and he grasped their shoulders, sinking his teeth into their neck. Looking away, I focused on one of the palm trees outside, watching its leaves sway in the ocean breeze. By the time I looked back, Alucard was in his normal restriction, wiping away blood from his mouth as if savouring a special meal.

"Had fun?" I asked casually, kicking a corpse away as I walked towards him. He chuckled at my dry sense of humour as he placed an arm around my shoulders; walking out of the house while leaving behind a pile of corpses.


	13. No Argument, M'kay?

It had been a week or so since our little holiday and I found myself sitting under a cherry tree that had a few fruits on that were ripe and I occasionally picked a few before plopping them into my mouth, spitting out the stones at some pigeons that landed nearby. Leaning up against the trunk, I rubbed the back of my head, a headache coming on. That's how people usually found me, mulling over thoughts and the past under the cherry tree. It was another normal day and I sat beneath the cherry tree, bored out of my skull and I leaned back against the trunk, lacing my hands behind my head as I enjoyed the sunshine that streamed through the leaves.

"Kirsten," The voice came from nearby and I opened one eye.

"What is it, Alucard?" I murmured.

"Integra wants you to go to the main meeting room to discuss your latest mission."

"Integra wants this, Integra wants that. It's the same thing every bloody time." I sighed as I got to my feet. "Can't she just come out here for once and tell me herself?"

"She is older than both of us."

"Says you, Grandpa."

"I'm a vampire so I don't age."

"No need to rub that part in!" We were silent for a while as we walked back to the mansion, Alucard's wide brimmed hat shadowing the top of his face while his glasses covered his eyes.

"So... Where's my next mission?"

"Japan."

I paused for a while, processing the information. "We never had an argument, agreed?"

"Agreed."


	14. Inform Death That I'm Visiting

Japan. I'd always wanted to go there as a child and now I was able to go on an all expenses paid trip to Tokyo. Sure it was a mission but who was I kidding? I was going to where Vocaloid was created! I was packing my bags for the trip when there was a knock at my door and I turned, padding towards it and opening the door to reveal, guess who, Alucard.

"Before you ask if I'm ready, take a look at all the mess," I pointed with my thumb over my shoulder at the mess of my bedroom as I tried to find the right things to wear. Turning, I returned to packing my bag, throwing in the stuff I'd eventually chosen before zipping my bag shut, grabbing a few pieces of makeup and placing it in my wash bag which I slid into a small pocket on the main suitcase. Standing up straight, I began to drag the bag along behind me towards the car that waited outside, throwing it into the boot before grabbing my backpack that contained some things that I'd use on the trip. We were soon driving towards the airport and I zoned out during the entire journey until we arrived in Japan and I instantly was listening to some of my favourite Japanese songs. As we drove along to the hotel, I gazed out the window, gawping at the city of Tokyo as it flew by until we arrived at the hotel itself. Checking, I carried my stuff upstairs, placing it in the room before turning, arms held out as I grinned. Someone cleared their throat and I stopped, flashing one of my best devil grins at him before he flashed one back and I pouted.

"How come you look better with a dark grin than I do?" I huffed and he laughed, easily carrying his stuff in. "Are we sharing a room or is the Hellsing Organisation being cheap?" That drew a raised eyebrow along with another smile. Placing all my stuff in the right drawers, I was just placing the stuff in the bathroom when I felt him place his arms around my waist. My cheeks flushed with colour as he brushed his lips across my neck, making my spine tingle and as soon as I placed the last thing on the shelf, I felt him pulling me away, chuckling at my half hearted protests. Placing me on the bed, I noticed that it was evening and the neon lights illuminated a small amount of the room. I noticed he'd placed his coat over the back of a chair and I flushed a deep red as he kissed my hard on the lips before lowering his hands to my top. Grasping his wrists, I shook my head softly before resuming the kiss. That's practically how we spent the night until I fell asleep close to the morning. I was woken up sooner than I'd liked and I quickly ran a brush through my messy hair before putting my clothes on. Trotting downstairs, I grabbed a large bowl of Pokémon shaped cereal and I munched on them, remembering the magazines I'd read as a kid and I especially remembered the Pokémon lunches you could get with Pikachu shaped snacks and Jigglypuff shaped rice balls. Finishing my small breakfast, I padded back upstairs, leaving a note before I grabbed a few Yen and made my way to the shops, browsing through several shelves and glad that I'd brushed up on my Japanese since I had to ask for directions back to the hotel.

Several people congratulated me on my Japanese and by the time I got back, I could feel my cheeks were a bright red with embarrassment. I didn't expect Alucard to be up by the time I returned and I was still set in Japanese mode.

"Uwā, anata wa tashika ni hayaoki wa..." I shook my head in mock disappointment when I realised I'd talked in Japanese. "Oh, sorry! I said 'Wow, you're an early bird...'" The vampire rolled his eyes as I handed him the blood bags I'd got from a delivery man and he quickly drank and I nibbled on a Pikachu snack, looking out the window as people walked about below. That's how everything continued for a few days until I managed to drag the vampire out of the hotel one night to look at the shops and restaurants. I was just looking at something when someone caught my eye, talking to a pretty teenage girl and I nudged Alucard who looked over in that direction, nodding his head slightly to say that I was right. I pretended to pull him over in that direction like a kid when I 'accidently' bumped into the target vampire.

"Sumimasen!" I apologised before noticing his face when he saw Alucard and a small smile appeared on my features. "Watashi wa isshun no tame ni anata ni hanashi o suru koto ga dekimasu ka?" 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

"Uh, tashika ni, un," 'Uh, yeah, sure.' They replied and I immediately picked up on their clumsy Japanese. Leading them into a dark alley away from most of the people, I fluidly pulled out my Desert Eagle, shoving the muzzle into his mouth.

"Alucard, why exactly is this vampire wanted to be killed?" I glanced at him out the corner of my eye.

"He's one of the last vampires made with the synthetic chips. As you know, we want all of them dead," A smirk appeared on his features as I turned to him, pretending to do a mock sigh while I pulled the trigger, the gunshot echoing through the alley. Quickly placing a decoy pistol in the dead vampire's hand, I stepped back and clutched at Alucard, screaming my head off to make a suitable charade. Raising an eyebrow, I quickly shot him a venomous look before he sighed and began to stroke my hair as I managed to squeeze out a few tears, smiling when no one was looking at the police rushed in.

"Kare we menomaede jisatsu shita!" I cried out, the police nodding slightly before they called in some people, ushering us out of the alley and we made our way back to the hotel. We were about to enter the hotel when I felt someone grasp my wrist. Turning, I saw a pair of sparkling eyes looking into mine.

"Nightmare," They said silkily. "I've heard so much about you." That's when I noticed the gun held against my stomach, giving me only a few seconds of warning before they pulled the trigger, the bullet ripping through my stomach, leaving a gaping hole that glistened with blood. Gasping, I coughed up blood, the shock making me shudder as my knees buckled. I heard Alucard give a savage growl before gripping the man's head and ripping it clean from his body, plunging his hand through their chest, twisting it violently before letting their body slip off. Everything began to grow fuzzy around my vision and I coughed up some more blood, eyes beginning to glaze over when the No-Life King looked into my eyes.

"Now I'm glad I waited," I smiled weakly, wiping away the crimson tears that were already forming. "Apparently, I heard this from a wise man... Real monsters don't cry so how can you call yourself one?" I felt him smiling although everything was becoming so blurred that I could hardly see anything. I only felt his fangs against my neck as he buried them in deep and I allowed the dark to take over, leaving me alone in the dark with only one light as my escape...

* * *

_The landscape was dark and twisted, several denizens of hell prowling about around me, getting close but not touching me until what seemed to be a troll sauntered towards me, drool slipping out the corner of its mouth as it loomed above me, laughing at my small size before picking me up and slamming me onto the ground, the sound of bones breaking filling the eerie silence and I screamed, some blood trickling out of my mouth as I was smashed onto the ground again. Just when they were about to slam me down a third time, something snapped and as I hit the ground, I got my legs underneath me, holding their hand above me before grinning viciously and ducking out the way before they could move their other hand. I moved at speeds I currently was unable to reach before and I leapt into the air, a few shadows forming around me as I dived towards the troll, slicing cleanly through their head before I landed in a crouch. A surprised expression was on the troll's face when its head slid apart in a clean cut._

_ "Hardly a challenge," I smirked as I stood, eyeing up the rest of the creatures round me as they seemed to communicate with each other before a few hell hounds stepped forward. "Come one then." I beckoned them towards me, grinning when they leapt forward as one. Ducking underneath the first, I sliced my right hand through the second, ripping its heart out before grabbing the third hound's jaw and shoving the heart into their mouth before breaking their jaw and kicking their ribs in before turning to the last beast. They came at me and I blurred to the right, grabbing its fur and throwing it across the space, watching crash against a wall before I walked over to it, stroking its head before stamping on its neck, cutting off its air supply and snapping its neck. I was about to search for another challenge when I noticed the light that had seemed so far away before was within reaching distance and I sprinted forward, my hand slipping into the light before my body followed._

* * *

Gasping, I sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide but I winced as soon as the light came into contact. Everything seemed to be more vivid, almost too vivid for my tastes and I glanced about, finding myself back at the Hellsing estate although I was obviously underground since I could feel the damp and I rubbed the back of my head, annoyed at my knotty hair as I quickly pulled a brush through it. Then I remembered what had happened and I pulled my top up until my whole belly was visible. Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned, only to bump into someone. Looking up, a broad grin spread across my face as I saw Alucard looking down at me, his own smile in place as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Am I like you now?" I wondered aloud, my voice muffled by his coat.

"Yes," He replied simply as he stroked my hair. Since my 'change' I'd been able to pick up several smells in the short space of time that I'd been awake and I could already tell what Alucard smelled like. Hell, I could even smell Seras down the hall. She was heading towards this direction and as soon as the door opened, I smiled towards her, receiving a grin in reply as she managed to pry me away from Alucard, hugging me tightly although it didn't hurt as much as it had before and she released me. Picking up a mirror from the small cabinet, I looked at the fangs that now adorned my upper jaw.

_'Sweet.'_ I thought. I became aware of someone else in my mind and I calmly acknowledged Alucard's presence before I padded out, walking up the stairs until I slipped out the large front doors and into the moonlight. The moon seemed even more beautiful that it had before I stood there, just out the front, my pale skin almost glowing the moonlight as I closed my eyes, enjoying the scents that passed along the wind until my eyes snapped open at one scent that seemed to sit above the rest. It was familiar yet alien and I peered towards one side of the estate, where the wind was coming from. I saw a few shadows move and I began to jog over to investigate when something shot out of a hedge and wrapped itself around my arm, dragging me towards the hedge. Letting out a small cry of surprise, it was cut short when someone placed something over my mouth which stung my skin whenever I tried to bite through it. It was then that I felt the knife slide into the back of my neck while someone else placed something like a chip inside and I gasped in pain as they dragged me towards a truck that must've been waiting for a while since the stench of exhaust fumes nearly choked me as they quickly bound me.

Throwing me into the back, I hurled abusive words at them before a boot crunched into my nose. Grunting, I continued to shout at them until the boot connected with my face again and darkness exploded into my vision.

* * *

When I woke, I was strapped to a table by bounds that I couldn't break, despite my strength.

"Where the hell am I?!" I yelled, tugging against whatever it was that strapped me to the table. "Why am I even here, for that matter?"

"Welcome, Nightmare," A voice crackled through a speaker in the corner of a room and I growled, snapping my jaws towards the sound only to receive an electric shock through the bonds around my wrist and ankles. "That isn't the way to treat your captor."

"Damn right it is, you bastard."

"Well, we'll change that soon enough," The door to the room opened and a man in a white suit strode in. I almost choked when I recognised their face.

"Dad?!" I half yelled, half choked. "How? How are you alive?"

"I didn't really burn," He flashed some fangs at me. "Your mother did however since she didn't take the offer. The company that employed me knew there was something different about you ever since you started to show your true colours. Ah yes, please call me Matt instead of Dad. It gets annoying."

"When I get out of here, you're gonna burn in the deepest pits of hell." I snarled as I pulled against the restraints again, grinding my teeth together when they didn't give.

"Oh well, I'm going to burn anyway," He smiled happily and I narrowed my eyes. "Now... Better do my job." He picked up several instruments that didn't look like they would tickle. He walked over to where I was lying, pressing a button that turned the table around; also getting the headpiece to slide in and he set to work on whatever chip they'd placed in the back of my neck. Dear God, it hurt like fucking hell. It seemed like hours until he finally finished programming the chip and I growled, the sound reverberating through the room. The table turned until I was facing the ceiling again and I snapped at Matt, managing to catch the tip of his finger which began to bleed instantly. Something seemed to burn in the back of my neck and I snarled mentally against when, in fact, my body was paralysed as the fire spread from my neck to my head, searing my nerve endings practically. Well, at least that's what it felt like. Just when it seemed like I was about to meltdown, it stopped and I breathed a sigh of relief. Why was I even angry? The bounds were released from around my wrists and ankles and I sat up, rubbing them tenderly. A figure walked in and I instantly recognised them. Something far back in my brain made me want to growl and fight but it seemed so distant that I truly did not notice it.

"Ah, Nightmare," Walter C. Dorneaz smiled at me as he offered his hand in a very gentlemanly manner. "So nice of you to join us."

"Who's us?" I asked, eyebrow raised.

"We are sort of like Millennium except more civilised and we only want to settle a score with one group of people. Hellsing."

"Sounds pretty organised." I shoved my hands in my stomach as Walter led me along, talking about our tactics until we eventually reached my new room.

"These are your quarters for the duration of your stay." He motioned inside and I stepped, in already loving the opulent furnishings. Walter closed the door behind me and I was allowed to explore until I lay on the bed, smiling to myself.

_One year later..._

Life was pretty simple since it was practically train, feed (I drained my victims dry so I could keep my strength up), train and train. I hardly needed any sleep but I still needed rest. At some point, they realised they could use my singing to help rake in more cash so they managed to get me to sing some songs that a few people wrote and I actually became pretty popular although my stage name was 'Akumu' which was Japanese for 'Nightmare'. I bet my Mum would've been proud since she'd supported me when I was young and I wanted to become a singer but that had been when I was six or seven years old. I wonder what heaven was like since Mum obviously went there since she was a good person but I wasn't sure about Dad... Maybe he was in a Limbo that wasn't on earth but wasn't in hell or heaven either... Where ever he was, I hoped he was happy. I was strolling along one of the underground halls when I heard my name being called and I turned, greeting the younger vampire with a smile.

"What's up, Annie?" I laughed as I ruffled her hair.

"Walter's planning the attack on Hellsing and wants you in the meeting room ASAP," Annie began to pull my hand, her strength forcing me to follow. We chatted as we hurried along until we entered the meeting room, a large display floating in the air. Even though I was used to it, I still marvelled over the technology that had advanced over the years.

"We'll enter through this part _here_," Walter pointed to one corner of the estate with a pointing stick before showing the way we were going to infiltrate.

"Hang on. Hellsing will have round the clock surveillance," I butted in. "If we only want to get the main players, we'll lure them out instead of going for them like a terrier cornering a rat. Yes I know it may sound dangerous but I know something that will draw the main person we're after out. If we want Nosferatu, then I'll act as bait." Everyone stared at me for a moment before agreeing. "That settles it then. I'll leave at midnight.

* * *

**A/N: Things look grim for Hellsing Indeed. How will Alucard fare with facing Kirsten in the next chapter? Will it be the end for her?  
**


	15. Masters and Servants

It was midnight and I was hanging about inside one of the best restaurants in London, sitting in one of the most obvious corners where there was quite a bit of light. I had a tiny ear piece in my ear and I was about to stand and go outside when Walter spoke.

"Nosferatu is walking down the street and should be there in about three minutes," He said. They had several cameras posted about and they were watching these things back at HQ, telling me important things now and then. "Hang on... It seems Integra's decided to come along as well."

"Perfect," I purred. "This is going to be more fun than I thought it would be..." I counted the three minutes and smirked as the No-Life King entered, along with his master, Integra. Motioning for the seats opposite me, I put on my best smile.

"So nice of you two to join me on this fabulous night," I smiled, revealing my sparkling fangs that I'd cleaned specially. "What do I owe the pleasure?" I saw Integra lower her eyes at me but I kept smiling. "Any answers at all? No? Well this is going to be real quiet." The small voice in the back of my mind was roaring to be let lose but I ignored it, focusing solely on the present. It wasn't until the Vampire King fixed his eyes onto mine that the voice seemed to intensify and I winced as the chip in the back of my neck burned.

"Shall we continue this chat outside?" He asked, voice silky smooth but hiding a daggers edge.

"Of course," Standing, I exited the restaurant, feeling the two follow me and I led them to a large field outside London. "Now, about that chat..." Without hesitation, I launched myself forward, teeth bared as I tackled the vampire to the ground, sinking my fangs into his arm before ripping a huge chunk off, smiling as he grunted in pain, throwing me off. He began to mutter something about restriction one and I grinned, skipping away before spinning on my toe and curtsying in the dress I wore, the shadows rising up around me before they formed the forms of all the people I'd drained which seemed to blend into each other until they gradually formed twisted creatures that belonged more in hell than anywhere else. I was grinning the entire time, giggling like a little girl as I sent my creatures to fight for me, stroking one of my creatures with a gloved hand. Since I'd become one of the living dead, whenever I removed them, I felt the symbols burn on my skin but the feeling went away when I placed the gloves back on. Two symbols had appeared in the centre of the star but I didn't care about what they meant. I continued to stroke my creature until I pouted.

"This is getting boring," I complained as I took a step forward, calling the creatures back. Over the period of a year, I'd amassed quite a collection of souls so I didn't have to worry too much. "And for my next trick..." Flicking my wrist and clicking my fingers, a few of the vampires with special gifts that I'd drained popped up, using their gifts like shooting several bolts of lightning at the King of Vampires. Much to my entertainment, he avoided them, leaving small scorch marks on the ground where the lightning struck the ground. Pursing my lips, I laughed like a small girl before taking a few steps forward and grabbing the vampire's jaw.

"How disappointing," I pouted, throwing him back before turning my attention to Integra. "As for you... You've caused quite a stir in the vampire community."

"Kirsten," The name seemed to make the voice in the back of my head shout as loud as they could and I pressed a hand against my head. "Kirsten, I know you're in there. As your master, I order you to get out of that mental prison!" The voice at the back of my head screamed and with it came a torrent of pain and I screamed, gripping my head tightly in pain while the chip at the back of my neck seared, along with my gloves. Eventually, the chip seemed to win out and I hung there amongst my shadows for a moment before laughter began to shake my entire frame. I was soon roaring with laughter, eyes open yet unseeing as someone else seemed to take control of my body. This didn't feel right. This _wasn't_ right. Wait. I was myself again. The thought brought little comfort, however, as my body descended towards Integra who was stoic, even when she was faced with death.

_'Good to see you're back,'_ Alucard growled in my head. _'That makes it all the much more fun to kill you.'_ The chip on the back of my neck burned and I was forced back in control of my body as Alucard pinned me to the ground, Casull held against my head, while his other hand clutched my throat, cutting off my air supply. When I was about to give up hope, I heard a familiar voice ring across the open field.

"Hey! Mr Vampire Guy!" Annie yelled across the field. "Let go of my friend!"

"Annie!" I screamed at her. "Get out of here!" Annie ignored me however as she bounded across the empty field, blonde curls bouncing about her head and I was reminded of a puppy dog greeting its master. Alucard grinned darkly as he stood, allowing me to gulp in air as he aimed his other handgun, the Jackal at the young vampire. He glanced at me, the cruel humour in those eyes making me cringe before pulling the trigger. "NO!" My scream rang across the field with such force, some of the grass swayed violently as blood spurted from the large hole that appeared where Annie's heart had been. Scrambling to my feet, I ran over, catching her body before she fell to the ground. She smiled at me softly, brushing my face before disappearing into dust. That tipped me over the edge and I clutched at the dust left in my hand, screaming her name until my voice was horse from the overuse. Standing, I could feel the chip going out of control until I slowly turned, hair whipping about me as a large storm began to brew out of nowhere, the wind swirling around my arms and legs, lifting me off the ground until I was suspended in the air.

Letting out a cry of rage, I shot forward, my now ruby red eyes ablaze as I went at the older vampire, using my shadow creatures to my advantage as I darted beneath his hound, an insane grin appearing on my features as I fought, slicing and snapping at him until I managed to grip his arm with my fangs, grabbing the other arm with my right hand. The blood trickled from the corner of my mouth and I let loose another howl of rage before getting one of my shadow creatures to dive towards his heart. Just as it was about to hit it, I felt Integra place a firm grip on my shoulders and something in my brain reacted, causing the chip to practically explode out of my neck and I gasped, falling to the ground with a medium sized hole in the back of my neck where the chip had been. The shadows screamed in rage before dissipating like mist. Blinking, I pushed myself up onto my elbows, looking up at Alucard as he pressed the muzzle of his Casull against my forehead.

"Wait! It's me, Kirsten!" I desperately pleaded but I could see it in Integra's eyes. They weren't taking any chances. My expression softened and I hung my head, listening as Alucard's finger tightened around the trigger when light filled my vision, rapidly disappearing and leaving me in blissful death...

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's it folks. I think we can say goodbye-  
**

**Kirsten: Nope. I'm still here y'know. I've got to make my grand-  
**

**Me: You're not supposed to say anything yet! Wait until the Epilogue. Oh bugger, now I've blown it too.  
**

**Kirsten: Serves you right for silencing me.  
**

**Me: Go back to your sulking corner. Sorry about the rude interuption... Yes there is going to be an Epilogue. Hope you all enjoy!  
**


	16. Epilogue

So that's my story. I was ended by my lover's hand. Or should I rather say bullet? Anyway, most of you are probably wondering how I wrote this if I was dead. Well, I am but not dead as in dead and rot in the ground dead. I'm still alive in a manner of speaking. Rather, instead of dying, I sent a soul that I'd absorbed in place of my soul so I regenerated, much like how Alucard used to do although I think he still needs to build up his soul count. I've been watching Hellsing ever since I apparently died although I've made sure that I've made myself discrete and I also kept my mental link with Alucard shut, despite the urge in my brain telling me to yell at him through the link that I was alive and well. The problem is, as soon as I do that, I was dead although I did have a handy little knack of being able to slip of the radar whenever I wanted to. However, as much as I told myself to stay away from the Hellsing organisation, I can't help but be drawn back to it time and time again. It hasn't been long, only a year or too, and I've had to run from the Vampire King numerous times after accidently drinking too much from a mortal who wanted to die. After that little incident, I decided to work in hospitals where I managed to take free blood bags since I worked in storage, delivery and the like so I guess it's a good job since I get money to pay my house bills and I also get the blood I need. But, one of the workers got a bit too interested in me and soon ratted me out, calling Hellsing and forcing me to flee to another city up North. Currently, I was working in another hospital in Manchester, sweeping up the floors and carrying heavy things for them. Thankfully, the hospital was owned by a family of vampires who allowed me to stay in their huge house and take the blood that I needed.

But, as my luck seemed to just _love_ annoying me, the vampire family was found out to be killing and turning people into Ghouls and Hellsing soon became involved and once again, I had to move although I swear Alucard saw me since I caught his eye as I snuck out the exit to the house, taking my small, meagre supply of blood bags. I soon found myself back in London although I decided to work at a restaurant, managing to do the late shifts and serving people. Also, I'd managed to get my hands on a pair of really good contacts that covered my eyes so they didn't seem different or unnatural at all. Result. I guess I better do it as if it was happening since you're all probably getting confused.

It was another late shift but I didn't mind since I usually had a nap during the day. I was just serving a nice American couple that obviously came here for a holiday when the little bell tinkled to signal someone's arrival. The restaurant was a small, cheery place so I called across to the new customer as they sat a table.

"I'll be with you in a sec!" Taking the order to the kitchen, I stuck it onto the correct place before padding back to the main room, making sure my tights hadn't ripped or anything. "What would you like?" I looked at them above my little note pad and nearly dropped it, along with the pen. Sir Integra sat in front of me, rubbing her temples as she looked through the menu, obviously preoccupied with things to noticed or recognise my voice.

"I'll have the special," She muttered. Writing down her order, I quickly trotted back to the kitchen, glad that everyone was sorted and I slid down one wall, resting my head in my hands until one of the other waiters found me like that.

"Hey, you OK?" They asked and I hastily nodded, getting to my feet before I carried Integra's order to her. As I placed the plate down, one of my contacts slipped out and landed on the table. My eyes widened and I reached for it, wincing as Integra picked it up; I hastily looked away, trying to hide my ruby red eye.

"Sorry about that," I muttered. "I have a few sight troubles and I like the coloured contacts..."

"If I guessed correctly, then you're a vampire." I cringed. Damn, she certainly hadn't grown lax in her identifying.

"You caught me," I winced.

"Do you want to join Hellsing?"

"Would I?!" I kept my voice down before smiling, glad for the makeup I used to sort of change my appearance since I looked at her fully. Quickly grabbing my composure, I straightened out my skirt. "I'll join." And that kids, is how I rejoined Hellsing and returned to the all too familiar basement where the king mulled over thoughts of the past, mainly a girl who had been a light in his darkness...

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it's me again. Just here to tell you all that there will be a sequel so stay tuned! And thanks for all the views. Also, since I've had two questions, I put it under the Alucard _and _Seras catergory since they were both in the story and it doesn't neccersarily mean that there had to been romance between them. Hope that clears it up :)  
**


End file.
